Un patient nommé Wilson P1: Cherchez la femme
by Etoilia
Summary: Wilson souffre de maux de ventre, mais est-il vraiment malade ? HISTOIRE SLASH House / Wilson , dans le courant de la saison 3, après l'affaire Tritter, aucun spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**UN PATIENT NOMME WILSON NC-17**

**Partie 1: « Cherchez la femme »**

**disclaimer**: les persos ne sont pas à moi, blablabla...sauf Monsieur Tcheng et sa petite famille (épouse, les deux filles et le fils !), et (en partie seulement) le docteur (gynécologue) Nathan Spencer-Petrelli (non, aucune allusion à "Heroes"...)

**rating**: NC-17

**pairing**: « Houson », autrement dit House / Wilson

L'histoire se situe dans la saison 3, après l'« affaire Tritter »

Petite remarque en passant: cette fic a d'abord été postée sur le forum "Le monde du slash" et à ce jour (20 août 2008) 9 chapitre ont été publiés. Le rythme est théoriquement d'un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines.

Et puis attention aussi au déroulement de l'histoire: cette fic aura 2 suites possibles ! Pourquoi ? Vous verrez bien...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le docteur James Wilson allait se pencher pour prendre son gobelet de café dans le distributeur, lorsqu'il ressentit une petite crampe abdominale. _« Je devrais peut-être réduire ma consommation de café, _songea-t-il, _ou alors j'ai mangé un truc que mes intestins n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier. __Ça __fait déjà trois jours que je me sens comme « ballonné »... Pourvu que je ne couve pas un truc du genre gastro... On est peut-être début mars, mais le virus est encore là ! » _

Son gobelet à la main, l'oncologue allait repartir vers son bureau, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose à demander à House.

Le hasard – ou le destin ? - avait voulu qu'il rencontre un patient relativement âgé d'origine chinoise, Hou Siao Lin Tcheng dit « Monsieur Tcheng », acupuncteur de profession. Ce dernier était venu consulter pour des soucis de prostate, et Wilson avait détecté la présence de cellules suspectes lors des analyses pratiquées. Mais heureusement pour le patient, il n'y avait pas de cancer déclaré : le cas avait été décelé assez tôt pour éviter cette évolution.

En discutant avec Monsieur Tcheng, l'oncologue avait fini par lui parler de House – sans le nommer – et de son problème récurrent de douleur à la jambe. Wilson savait que certains de ses patients avaient recours à l'acupuncture en plus de leurs traitements, et il préférait voir les gens lutter contre la douleur d'une façon naturelle plutôt que de s'abrutir d'antalgiques... comme une certaine personne, qui avait failli se retrouver derrière les barreaux il y a deux mois pour une consommation journalière de Vicodine qui était plus qu'exagérée...

L'acupuncteur lui avait alors répondu que sa discipline donnait de bons résultats pour ce type de cas, mais que le mental jouait également beaucoup dans la guérison. Wilson avait précisé à Monsieur Tcheng que la personne en question n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement, ni à oublier les coups durs infligés par la vie ou les gens, mais qu'il ne serait peut-être pas réfractaire à une petite séance d'acupuncture. House avait bien accepté une fois de se faire masser par une kinésithérapeute...

Wilson était arrivé devant la salle de réunion – et également bureau – de son ami. Son équipe était là – Foreman en train de lire le journal, Cameron devant le tableau en train de noter des éléments tout en discutant avec Chase, assis à côté du neurologue - mais pas lui. L'oncologue tapa un petit coup sur la porte vitrée pour signaler sa présence, puis entra:

« Bonjour docteur Wilson, dit Cameron.

- Docteur Cameron, répondit celui-ci.

- Bonjour Docteur, lancèrent presque en même temps Chase et Foreman.

_- _Bonjour Messieurs. Dites-moi, je cherche House, il est là ? »

Le neurologue regarda sa montre, et déclara:

«Il est presque 9 heures, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder... sauf s'il a encore eu une panne d'oreiller ! Et entre nous, je ne suis pas pressé qu'il se pointe: il était d'une humeur massacrante hier à cause de sa jambe et j'espère qu'aujourd'hui il sera un peu plus...cool...

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'hier il était... « charmant », concéda Wilson. Mais pour ce qui est de sa douleur à la jambe, j'aimerais lui soumettre une idée et je croise les doigts pour qu'il daigne m'écouter...

- Vous auriez une alternative à lui proposer à la Vicodine ? », demanda Cameron, à la fois surprise et intéressée.

- Oui, d'ailleurs quand il arrivera, vous pourrez lui dire que...Argh ! »

L'oncologue ressentit soudain comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Une fulgurante douleur était en train de traverser son abdomen, telle des milliers d'aiguilles, et de se propager vers ses reins et sa poitrine. Le médecin se retrouva instinctivement plié en deux, penchant du même coup son gobelet de café - dont le contenu, se renversant telle une cascade, fut rapidement absorbé par la moquette - avant de lâcher ce dernier qui roula sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds de Cameron:

« Docteur Wilson ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'inquiéta la jeune femme en voyant l'oncologue tomber à genoux, le souffle coupé et le visage soudainement très pâle.

- Docteur Wilson, ça va ?, demanda Foreman en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise, imité par Chase, et en se précipitant vers son confrère. Docteur Wilson ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Docteur Wilson !, s'écria Cameron en s'accroupissant près de lui. Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je... Je n'en sais rien, souffla celui-ci en la regardant d'un air surpris pendant que le neurologue l'aidait à se relever et à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la porte d'entrée. Merci Foreman, murmura l'oncologue. Ça vient de me prendre d'un coup... Je me sentais un peu ballonné depuis deux-trois jours, avec de petites crampes abdominales, mais rien d'anormal pour moi... Je pensais juste que c'était soit un trop-plein de caféine, soit un truc que je ne digérais pas... ou encore un virus intestinal, ce qui ne serait pas trop étonnant en cette période de l'année...

- Il est vrai que la gastro-entérite fait encore des ravages en ce moment, admit Chase. J'ai eu quelques patients hier en consultation pour ça, et certains étaient bien collés ! J'ai même dû faire hospitaliser une petite fille de trois ans pour déshydratation sévère !

- Et vous avez d'autres symptômes en dehors de vos douleurs abdominales ?, demanda Foreman. Nausées, fièvre...et...euh... diarrhée ?

- Non, rien de tout ça... Je ne dors pas trop bien depuis quelques temps, d'où une certaine fatigue et des maux de tête, mais dans l'ensemble je me sens plutôt bien... C'est juste que par moments j'ai l'impression d'être... pas barbouillé, mais... pas dans mon assiette...

- C'est vrai que vous avez l'air fatigué, répondit Chase. Vous n'auriez pas une petite carence en fer ou en magnésium quand même ? Cela pourrait expliquer la fatigue...

- Oui, mais je doute que ce soit ça..., soupira Wilson. J'essaie au maximum de varier mes repas et pendant tout l'hiver j'ai consommé des oranges et des clémentines, donc je ne pense pas avoir un manque de vitamine C ! Ooohhh... ça recommence..., grimaça l'oncologue en portant ses mains à son ventre.

- Dans ce cas, vous permettez que je vous examine ?, demanda Foreman. La gastro-entérite – ou un virus apparenté – ne se manifeste pas toujours pas des poussées de diarrhée... Parfois c'est tout l'inverse: la personne est constipée ! Mais ce qui caractérise un problème intestinal à coup sûr, ce sont les spasmes intestinaux !

- D'accord, Foreman, mais il faudrait que je sois allongé pour que vous puissiez me palper le ventre... La position assise n'est pas l'idéal pour ça...

- Alors suivez-moi !, dit le neurologue. Il s'adressa à ses deux collègues: « Si House arrive...

- On lui dira que tu es en consultation avec un confrère », répondit Chase en faisant un clin d'oeil à Wilson, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier qui se releva tout doucement du fauteuil, le visage toujours blême.

- Docteur Wilson, ça va aller ?, lui demanda Cameron d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude tout en s'approchant de lui. Foreman, je crois que tu devrais l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la salle d'examen, il est encore pâle.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, docteur Cameron, répondit l'oncologue, je n'ai pas de vertiges et je me sens parfaitement capable de me déplacer sans aide. Par contre, je ne marcherai pas très vite... J'espère que vous en m'en voudrez pas trop, docteur Foreman, reprit Wilson avec un petit sourire, mais aujourd'hui je crois que je vais « traîner la patte » !

- Oh, ça ne devrait pas être pire qu'avec House pour la vitesse de déplacement, dit le neurologue. La différence, c'est que vous au moins, vous ne râlerez pas tous les trois pas parce que vous avez mal ! »

oooooooooo

« Oh, Foreman, excusez-moi mais je vais d'abord passer aux toilettes avant que vous ne m'examiniez..., déclara l'oncologue en se dirigeant vers les sanitaires.

- Euh... C'est en rapport avec vos maux de ventre ?

- Non, non, c'est juste ma vessie qui se rappelle à mon bon souvenir !, répondit Wilson en souriant.

- Mais je vous en prie, faites... A la réflexion, je crois que je vais vous accompagner... »

L'oncologue se dirigeait vers les urinoirs, lorsqu'une nouvelle crampe abdominale se manifesta:

« Ouh... Finalement je pense que je vais utiliser les sanitaires traditionnels...

- Vos maux de ventre semblent s'accentuer, on dirait, déclara Foreman en se positionnant devant un urinoir. Je ne vous ai pas encore examiné, mais je suis quasi-certain que vous couvez une bonne gastro ou tout au moins un virus apparenté ! Vous allez avoir droit à quelques jours d'arrêt maladie, j'en ai peur !

- C'est sûr qu'un médecin malade, ça ne fait pas très sérieux pour un hôpital... Et puis avec les patients qu'on est amenés à traiter, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être soi-même porteur de quelque chose... Ouille... Oh, c'est vraiment bizarre...

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai mal au ventre, je me sens ballonné, mais... je n'ai rien à éliminer de ce côté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Vous êtes constipé ?

- Je ne crois pas, non... Mmh... »

oooooooooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Wilson sortit des toilettes et vint rejoindre son confrère près des lavabos pour se laver les mains. L'oncologue était encore sous le choc de la douleur ressentie dans le bureau de House ; il avait déjà eu des maux de ventre par le passé - , notamment lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il s'était montré gourmand - mais rien d'aussi terrible... Cependant, ce n'était pas tant la douleur qui avait perturbé Wilson que la sensation physique qui l'avait précédée: il avait perçu comme des _contractions musculaires..._ Le médecin en était là de ses pensées, lorsque la voix de Foreman le ramena dans la réalité:

«Vous avez encore mal ?

- Euh non, non ça va, ça s'est un peu calmé... C'est juste que... J'ai senti la zone de mon bas-ventre se tordre juste avant ce pic de douleur, et j'étais en train de me demander si cela ne pourrait pas être le signe de diverticules par exemple...

- C'est effectivement une hypothèse à envisager, admit Foreman. Je vais déjà vous examiner comme il faut, et si c'est vraiment nécessaire, je vous ferai une échographie pour être fixé...

- J'espère que je n'aurai pas droit à une colioscopie à la place, ajouta Wilson en souriant. Le produit opaque qu'il faut ingérer avant l'examen est un vrai vomitif, d'après ce que certains de mes patients m'ont dit !

- Pour l'instant nous nous en tiendrons à un examen classique de votre zone abdominale, docteur Wilson, répondit le neurologue en riant doucement.Mais je suis persuadé que vous couvez tout simplement une bonne gastro ! »

oooooooooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes entraient dans une salle d'examen, en ayant pris soin d'éviter de croiser des patients ou des personnes venues en consultation. L'oncologue s'allongea sur la table d'examen et remonta sa chemise:

« Heureusement qu'à cette heure de la journée il n'y a pas encore trop de monde pour les consultations !

- Oui, et heureusement aussi que vos maux de ventre sont apparus ce matin et pas en pleine après-midi, sinon je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fait pour vous examiner tranquillement !

- Ah, c'est sûr que si on voit un médecin emmener un confrère dans une salle d'examen sans le moindre patient à l'horizon, il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Si je venais ici en consultation, je crois que je n'apprécierais pas trop de savoir qu'il y a un médecin potentiellement malade dans le secteur !

- C'est clair... Euh... Vous pourriez défaire votre pantalon, aussi ? Sinon je ne pourrai pas palper toute la zone abdominale !

- Oh ! Euh oui, bien sûr..., répondit Wilson en enlevant le cran de sa ceinture.

- Bien, avez-vous mal à un point précis ou alors la douleur est-elle diffuse ?

- Eh bien... C'est assez localisé, je dois dire... C'est dans le bas-ventre, ça me fait comme une barre horizontale, comme... comme si j'avais des coliques...

- Et des maux de ventre à tomber par terre ?

- C'était la première fois ce matin que j'avais aussi mal. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça a commencé il y a trois jours, mais rien de bien méchant...

-Jusqu'à ce matin..., l'interrompit Foreman. Et depuis, la douleur persiste... crescendo ou descrescendo ?

- Pardon ?

- La douleur, elle va en empirant ou en s'atténuant ?

- Eh bien... Mis à part le pic de tout à l'heure, ça reste pareil... A chaque fois que ça me lance, ce n'est ni pire ni moins fort...

- D'accord... Donc je récapitule : douleurs abdominales d'intensités variables apparemment, fatigue, maux de tête, sensation d'être barbouillé... Ça ne vous lancerait pas dans la jambe droite, par hasard ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Je ne m'appelle pas House, que je sache ! », répondit Wilson en riant.

Foreman allait répliquer, lorsqu'une voix bien connue des deux praticiens se fit entendre:

« On parle de moi là ?, lança celle-ci depuis la porte entrouverte qui laissait apparaître la tête de Grégory House.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« House ! Salut..., murmura Wilson.Tu frappes toujours aux portes, dis-moi...

- Salut à toi aussi, répondit House sans se démonter. Alors, Foreman, ajouta le praticien en lui faisant un petit signe de tête, il paraît que vous êtes en consultation avec un confrère, d'après Chase ?

- Le docteur Wilson souffre de douleurs abdominales depuis quelques jours, et j'étais sur le point de lui demander s'il avait mal...

-... à la jambe, ça merci j'ai entendu, le coupa le diagnosticien. Et pourquoi alliez-vous lui demander ça ?

- Parce que je soupçonne une crise d'appendicite..., répondit Foreman en soupirant.

- Je me suis fait opérer il y a un peu plus de 25 ans, intervint Wilson. Alors je doute que ce soit à nouveau ça... Euh... au fait, House, comment as-tu su qu'on était dans cette salle et pas dans une autre ?, demanda Wilson..

- Oh, on va dire que je vous ai trouvés au feeling... Derrière la première porte que j'ai ouverte se trouvaient le docteur Spencer - un confrère gynéco - et une patiente qu'il s'apprêtait à examiner apparemment puisque la dame en question avait les fesses à l'air... Quand j'y repense, j'ai sacrément bien fait de ne pas hésiter entre virologie et obstétrique-gynécologie à la fac comme spécialité... La patiente que j'ai vue à côté n'avait vraiment pas une tronche à se faire visiter par autre chose qu'un speculum, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

- House ! Tu es vraiment... d'une élégance rare..., déclara l'oncologue en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Que veux-tu, Jimmy, c'est ce qui fait mon charme... Oh allez ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'un gynéco, ce n'est jamais qu'un toubib qui bosse là où d'autres s'amusent, non ?

- Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses, répondit Wilson d'un air désabusé.

- Bon, sinon, trêve de digressions, reprit House en regardant son ami. J'ai entendu parler de tes symptômes et en voyant ta tête, je confirme que t'as l'air vraiment crevé... Toi, tu as encore fait des folies de ton corps !, lança le diagnosticien d'une voix joyeuse et pleine de sous-entendus.

- Oh mais bien sûr House, hier soir je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, alors pour me distraire j'ai fait venir une demi-douzaine de call-girls et on a fait un gang-bang !, répliqua Wilson du tac au tac.

- Waoh ! Six nanas, rien que ça !

- Pourrait-on en revenir à l'état de santé du docteur Wilson, s'il vous plaît ?, intervint Foreman, mi-amusé mi-agacé par les échanges verbaux entre ses deux confrères.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Foreman ?, s'exclama House en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Chase m'a dit que vous pensiez tous les trois que c'était une gastro ou un truc du genre, et une partie des symptômes colle effectivement avec ce diagnostic, notamment les spasmes abdominaux... Euh... je peux ?, demanda le diagnosticien en posant sa main sur le ventre de Wilson.

- Quoi donc ?, répondit ce dernier.

- Te tâter comme Foreman l'a fait... C'est vrai, quoi, pourquoi lui aurait-il le droit de te tripoter et pas moi, alors que je te connais depuis plus longtemps que lui ne te connaît ? »

Et sans attendre l'assentiment de l'oncologue, House appuya sur l'abdomen de celui-ci, ce qui eut pour effet de produire un son qui fit rougir Wilson:

« Oups... Désolé, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Foreman.

- Ouh là ! Mais c'est que tu avais un gros mal-être à évacuer, ma parole !, s'exclama l'aîné des trois hommes en faisant les yeux ronds. Eh bien, heureusement pour Foreman et moi que c'était juste sonore ! Parce que s'il y avait eu l'odeur en prime, et proportionnelle au bruit, il aurait fallu décamper d'ici vite fait, bien fait ! Toi, t'as encore abusé de la cuisine asiatique: le chou chinois, ça pardonne pas pour les flatulences !

- Justement, en parlant de cuisine asiatique... J'ai rencontré un patient qui pourrait t'intéresser..., dit lentement Wilson.

- Pourquoi ? Il a loupé la préparation de son plat de fugu et il est toujours en vie alors qu'avec le poison de ce charmant poisson il aurait dû clamecer ?

- Non..., répondit l'oncologue en souriant.

- Euh... Docteur House, intervint Foreman, on pourrait revenir dans le sujet de départ, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ? »

Le diagnosticien regarda le neurologue en faisant les yeux ronds, tout en continuant à palper le ventre de l'oncologue:

« Mais il est insupportable celui-là aujourd'hui ! Pour une fois que je discute avec un patient, vous n'allez pas venir me les briser ! Si ?

- House !, s'exclama Wilson. Je ne suis pas un patient ! Tu as juste devant toi un confrère qui n'est pas très en forme ces temps-ci, c'est tout ! Alors maintenant que tu m'as examiné ainsi que Foreman, je vais me rhabiller et on va sortir tous les trois d'ici, et reprendre nos occupations habituelles ! D'accord ?

- Bon, bon, OK, dit lentement le diagnosticien en retirant ses mains du ventre de l'oncologue. Mais j'aimerais savoir juste une chose : tu es sûr que tu ne me caches rien, histoire de ne pas atterrir dans mon service en tant que patient ?

- Non ! Pourquoi te mentirais-je sur mon état de santé ?

- Parce que tu sais ce que je pense des gens en général..., soupira House.

- Oui, « tout le monde ment » selon toi, souffla Wilson. Mais pas moi ! Enfin, en tout cas, pas sur ma santé !

- Soit..., reprit le plus âgé des trois hommes. Alors tu vas prendre du charbon actif pour tes ballonnements, et pour tes maux de tête ainsi que tes maux de ventre, du paracétamol, mais du « 1 gramme », hein, pas du 500mg ! Et pour ton transit...

- Je n'ai rien de ce côté-là, House, répondit Wilson en descendant de la table d'examen tout en se rhabillant. Ni constipation, ni diarrhée ! Je manque simplement de sommeil et je couve sûrement une gastro ou un truc du genre, c'est tout !

- OK. Mais n'oublie pas que tes symptômes sont apparus il y a déjà trois jours... Si dans 48 heures tu es toujours dans le même état, promets-moi de faire des examens plus...

- House ! Ferme-là, tu veux ! T'es vraiment gonflant, quand tu t'y mets ! », cria soudainement Wilson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

L'oncologue avait prononcé sa phrase d'un air furieux, avant de se reprendre et de dire d'un air surpris et gêné:

« Oh... Je... Je suis désolé, House, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi, je n'avais aucune raison...

-En effet, Jimmy, ça ne te ressemble pas, de crier comme ça !, répondit le diagnosticien, tout aussi étonné que son ami. Mais tu manques de sommeil, et ça, ça joue sur l'humeur ! Fatigue, irritabilité, sommeil perturbé... tu es sûr que tout va bien en ce moment et que tu ne nous ferais pas un début de dépression ?

- Mais oui, House, je vais bien, ça va ! Enfin... si l'on excepte mes maux de ventre, je vais bien, oui... Ouille..., gémit Wilson en portant la main à son abdomen.

- Bon, si tu le dis, déclara le plus âgé des trois hommes. Mais ne tarde pas à te soigner, et si ça ne va pas mieux d'ici deux jours...

- J'atterrirai dans ton service de mon plein gré, répondit l'oncologue. Cela ne m'enchante guère, mais si je n'ai pas le choix... Euh, sinon, au fait, pour le patient asiatique que j'ai rencontré...

- Celui qui pourrait m'intéresser ?

- Oui... Il s'appelle Tcheng, il est Chinois, et... acupuncteur de profession, dûment diplômé, j'ai vérifié !

- Oui, et ? En quoi un type qui s'amuse à transformer les gens en pelotes d'épingles ambulantes pourrait-il susciter mon intérêt ?

- Eh bien... », commença Wilson.

L'oncologue cherchait ses mots, il voulait faire passer le message en douceur à son ami et craignait de le brusquer. House était très susceptible pour tout ce qui touchait à son problème à la jambe - surtout sa consommation de Vicodine – et son ami espérait qu'il serait un minimum réceptif à son idée:

« Tu sais que l'acupuncture est une discipline reconnue en médecine... Ses effets sont indéniables sur l'état de santé des personnes qui y ont recours, et...

- Et alors ?, le coupa le diagnosticien. Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Eh bien..., poursuivit Wilson en jetant un oeil en direction de Foreman, lequel l'écoutait avec attention tout en regardant lui aussi son chef de service. L'acupuncture donne de bons résultats dans le traitement ou tout au moins l'apaisement des douleurs chroniques, et j'avais pensé que...

- Tu voudrais que je me fasse piquer par ton cancéreux chinois !, s'exclama House. Car si tu me dis que tu as rencontré ce type, c'est forcément au cours d'une consultation, et comme tu reçois essentiellement des porteurs de cancers n'est-ce-pas...

- House ! Laisse-moi au moins finir de t'expliquer !, l'implora Wilson.

- Il a raison, docteur House, intervint Foreman, vous devriez l'écouter jusqu'au bout... Je pense que l'acupuncture pourrait apporter un plus à votre état de santé et qui sait, peut-être que vous parviendriez à diminuer vos prises de Vicodine !

- Oh, vraiment ?, lança le diagnosticien à ce dernier d'un ton ironique. Allez donc vous faire un AVC dans la jambe, et après vous reviendrez me voir ! Et là vous pourrez me dire si ma consommation d'anti-douleurs est exagérée ! »

Wilson soupira en voyant la réaction de son ami aux paroles du neurologue ; House ne semblait pas adhérer à son idée et il en était à se demander si celui-ci valait vraiment la peine qu'il se donne autant de mal pour lui... Mais l'oncologue était plutôt persévérant de nature, aussi reprit-il:

« House, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais rencontrer Monsieur Tcheng. Il a déjà traité des cas similaires au tien et je suis sûr qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour toi ! Il m'a même dit qu'il serait prêt à se déplacer à l'hôpital pour te voir, ce qui est vraiment chic de sa part parce qu'en plus il n'exerce pas très loin d'ici ! Vous voyez l'herboristerie Tcheng, au carrefour ?, demanda Wilson en s'adressant à Foreman.

- La boutique tenue par une jeune Chinoise ? Oui, je la connais... Je vais y acheter du thé de temps en temps...

- Eh bien c'est l'une des filles de Monsieur Tcheng. L'une est acupunctrice comme son père – leur cabinet est d'ailleurs juste à côté de la boutique – et l'autre, celle qui tient l'herboristerie, est diplômée en pharmacie, et il lui arrive très souvent de faire des préparations à base de plantes en complément aux soins dispensés par son père et sa soeur ! Monsieur Tcheng m'a dit que pour le cas de House, il pourrait demander à sa fille de composer une pommade et d'élaborer un traitement sous forme de gélules, un peu comme l'homéopathie ! Et le tout sans risque de dépendance ! », ajouta Wilson en jetant négligemment un oeil vers son ami.

L'oncologue continua à discuter avec Foreman en faisant comme si House n'était pas là. Il savait que le diagnosticien ne supportait pas que l'on ignore sa présence – surtout volontairement – et il espérait qu'en agissant ainsi, House finirait par réagir pour donner son avis sur la question. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, car à peine quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, l'aîné des trois hommes les interrompit en haussant le ton:

« Eh oh ! Ça vous amuse de parler sur mon dos comme si je n'étais pas là ?

- Mais nous ne parlons pas de toi, House, répondit calmement Wilson. Nous discutons de la boutique de Monsieur Tcheng et de ce que l'on peut y trouver... Je n'avais pas l'impression que le sujet t'intéressait, alors j'ai préféré poursuivre la conversation avec Foreman ! N'est-ce pas ?, ajouta l'oncologue en s'adressant à son confrère.

- Tout à fait, répondit ce dernier, qui avait compris la manoeuvre de son interlocuteur. Le docteur Wilson vous propose une alternative à la Vicodine, vous la refusez, c'est votre choix et votre droit le plus strict !

- J'ai jamais dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas !, aboya House. C'est juste que... je me vois mal avec des aiguilles un peu partout sur moi...

- Puis-je en déduire que tu serais éventuellement partant pour rencontrer Monsieur Tcheng ?, demanda Wilson plein d'espoir.

- J'ai bien accepté de me faire masser une fois par une kiné, je peux bien essayer de me transformer en porc-épic..., répondit House d'un ton ironique tout en se forçant à sourire. Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des choses à faire, donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit le diagnosticien en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle. Et toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'oncologue, t'as intérêt à te soigner !

- Pas de problème, House, répondit son ami. Mais dans ce cas, je te propose un deal : tu rencontres Monsieur Tcheng, et moi de mon côté je m'engage à devenir ton patient si aucune amélioration... ouille... ne se produit..., soupira Wilson en se massant le ventre.

- Et si je refuse de me faire « aiguiller » ?

- Eh bien dans ce cas ce sera ton problème, House... Moi, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de bien vouloir rencontrer Monsieur Tcheng une fois et discuter un peu avec lui !

- OK. Donc je le rencontre et ensuite tu me fiches la paix ?

- Oui..., souffla Wilson.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui !, cria Wilson, de nouveau excédé et de nouveau surpris par cet accès d'agacement.

- Ouh là !, s'exclama House, surpris une nouvelle fois. Deux éclats de voix de ta part en moins d'un quart d'heure... Oh... Toi, je te verrais bien dans mon service d'ici demain après-midi ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois House sorti, Wilson se tourna vers Foreman:

« Il n'était pas sérieux quand il a dit qu'il me verrait débarquer dans son service d'ici demain ! Si ? Ou alors il a balancé ça pour me faire flipper et parce que ça... l'enquiquine – pour être poli – que je m'intéresse à sa jambe et à sa consommation de Vicodine ?

- Vous connaissez House, répondit Foreman d'un ton désabusé. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour échapper à ses heures de consultation, quitte à prétendre que quelqu'un souffre de quelque chose qui n'existe que dans sa tête à lui !

- Enfin... J'espère que mes maux de ventre vont bientôt disparaître... Depuis le temps que je me les traîne, ça commence à faire long... Et pour mon manque de sommeil, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions: il faut dormir ! Et je crois me rappeler que Monsieur Tcheng m'a dit que sa fille vendait des tisanes pour faciliter le sommeil ! Qui sait, j'irai peut-être y faire un tour aujourd'hui si j'ai le temps, et j'en profiterai pour essayer de prendre un rendez-vous pour House... euh... avec son accord, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air surpris de Foreman.

- C'est vraiment très chic de votre part d'essayer de l'aider, docteur Wilson..., murmura le neurologue. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que je serais resté longtemps ami avec un type comme House et rien que pour ça je vous admire...

- Merci Foreman, répondit l'oncologue en souriant. Mais vous savez, moi-même je me demande parfois comment je fais pour le supporter ! Quand on se fait une soirée chez lui ou quand on se fait un resto, ou alors quand on va à une soirée « Monster Trucks », on rigole bien ensemble, on passe vraiment du bon temps..., dit doucement Wilson d'un air songeur. Il est bien dans ces moments-là, un peu chieur sur les bords certes, mais vraiment bien... Et parfois il se renferme sur lui-même et se cache derrière ses sarcasmes !

- Vous êtes vraiment compréhensif avec lui, répondit Foreman. Moi, à votre place, il y a longtemps que j'aurais coupé les ponts !

- Je vous avouerais franchement que l'idée m'a déjà traversé l'esprit, de cesser toute relation avec lui autre que professionnelle, mais j'appréciais tellement l'homme qu'il était – malgré son foutu caractère ! - avant son problème à la jambe que... Je crois que j'ai toujours gardé l'espoir qu'un jour cet homme-là referait surface chez lui... Je pense sincèrement que si sa jambe le faisait moins souffrir, et que s'il réapprenait à s'ouvrir aux autres – chose qu'il n'a plus voulu faire depuis que Stacy Warner l'a quitté – son caractère s'en trouverait influencé, dans le bon sens du terme... Vous allez me dire que je suis naïf, ou trop sentimental, mais je crois vraiment que House peut changer, ou tout au moins devenir moins... « ours mal léché » !

- Si seulement vous pouviez avoir raison... », soupira Foreman en ouvrant la porte de la salle d'examen.

oooooooooo

_Le lendemain matin._

Wilson se gara sur sa place de parking et coupa le moteur. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se regarda dans le rétroviseur: il avait les traits tirés, l'oeil éteint, quelques lègères cernes... Bref, il avait la tête d'une personne qui avait très mal dormi alors que paradoxalement, il ne se sentait pas trop fatigué. L'oncologue avait eu des suées nocturnes, des bouffées de chaleur et quelques crampes abdominales pendant la nuit, ce qui l'avait réveillé, et il avait alors immédiatement pris les médicaments conseillés par son ami.

Le médecin se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et de plus en plus irritable, et il se demandait comment aborder la journée qui s'annonçait. Il parvint dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital et se présenta devant l'une des infirmières pour prendre connaissance de ses rendez-vous et consultations éventuelles. Alors qu'il prenait le dossier qui lui était destiné, il étouffa un baillement et une voix familière sur sa droite se fit entendre:

« Bonjour Docteur Wilson, dit Cuddy en s'avançant vers lui. Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh, euh... Bonjour Docteur Cuddy », répondit machinalement l'oncologue en tournant la tête vers cette dernière.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la directrice de l'hôpital s'écria:

« Mon Dieu, mais vous avez une de ces mines ! Vous êtes malade ?

- Eh bien, disons que je ne me sens pas très en forme depuis quelques jours, avoua Wilson. J'ai quelques soucis abdominaux, et...

- Vous êtes-vous fait examiner ?, l'interrrompit Cuddy.

- Oui, par Foreman et House,...

- Que vous a dit House ?

- Eh bien, il m'a conseillé de prendre du charbon actif pour mes ballonnements et du paracétamol pour mes maux de tête et mes maux de ventre...

- Et pour la fatigue ? Parce que vous avez vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit !

- Pourtant je vous assure que j'ai dormi à peu près correctement la nuit dernière !, déclara Wilson. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai dû me lever par nuit pour me soigner et que j'ai eu des suées nocturnes, mais...

- Vous avez des suées nocturnes !, s'exclama Cuddy. Et depuis combien de temps ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, avoua l'oncologue. Mais c'était la première fois la nuit dernière que j'avais aussi chaud d'un coup !

- Donc vous dites avoir des maux de ventre, des maux de tête, vous vous sentez fatigué et vous avez eu des suées nocturnes ? Et des bouffées de chaleur ?

- Euh... oui, répondit Wilson, un peu étonné par toutes ces questions.

- Eh bien, Docteur Wilson, mis à part vos maux de ventre qui sont peut-être dûs à un virus intestinal – la gastro-entérite fait encore des ravages à ce que l'on m'a dit – les autres symptômes me font penser à... à un problème hormonal..., murmura la directrice.

- Pardon ?

- House n'est pas endocrinologue, donc je pense que cela a dû lui échapper, mais pour moi vos symptômes sont parlants: je pense que vous devriez faire une prise de sang, je suis sûre que l'on y trouverait une partie de la réponse à vos soucis de santé...

- Une prise de sang ?, dit Wilson, abasourdi.

- Oui, Docteur Wilson, une prise de sang. Et en tant que directrice de cet hôpital, je vous mets à compter de ce jour en arrêt maladie...

- Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que vous avez une mine à faire peur, et qu'il ne serait pas très responsable de ma part de laisser un médecin malade exercer alors que l'on ignore ce qu'il a ! Donc vous allez voir House, et vous allez lui demander de vous faire une prise de sang, en lui précisant bien que vous venez de ma part ! Et pour ceci, continua Cuddy en reprenant à l'oncologue le dossier que ce dernier avait dans les mains, je vais désigner d'autres médecins pour prendre en charge vos patients le temps que vous vous rétablissiez !

- Mais je me sens bien, je vous assure !, s'exclama Wilson. Je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment et je couve sûrement un virus intestinal, mais sinon ça va ! Je me sens parfaitement capable de travailler aujourd'hui !

- Docteur Wilson, je vous l'ai dit: en tant que directrice de cet hôpital, j'ai des responsabilités envers tous les patients qui se trouvent ici alors vous allez faire cette prise de sang, et ensuite vous rentrez chez vous vous reposer ! D'accord ?

- Docteur Cuddy, soupira l'oncologue. Je... Je veux bien faire ce que vous me demandez, mais pourquoi me renvoyer chez moi ? Je comprends que vous ne vouliez plus que j'approche un patient pour le moment, mais je suis encore capable d'accomplir des tâches administratives ! J'ai des piles de dossiers à classer, vous n'allez pas me dire que ça non plus je ne peux pas le faire !

- Bon d'accord..., murmura Cuddy. Je vous autorise à rester dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, mais à la condition expresse que vous alliez voir House pour qu'il vous fasse une prise de sang et qu'il vous mette dans une chambre pour que vous vous reposiez !

- Dans une chambre ? Mais je ne vais pas bloquer une chambre alors qu'un patient pourrait en avoir besoin !

- Docteur Wilson, que ça vous plaise ou non, vous êtes souffrant ! Donc tant que je ne saurai pas ce que vous avez, vous serez un patient pour moi ! Compris ?

- D'accord..., souffla l'oncologue d'un air résigné.

- Docteur Wilson... lui dit doucement Cuddy. Je ne suis pas là pour vous contrarier, mais comprenez-moi... Je ne peux pas laisser l'un de mes médecins travailler alors que je sais qu'il est souffrant... C'est pour votre bien que je vous mets en arrêt...

- Je le sais bien..., murmura Wilson. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour ça... Toutefois, si vous pouviez...

- Oui ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Eh bien... J'ai vu House hier et je lui ai parlé d'un acupuncteur que j'ai rencontré lors d'une consultation.

- Oui, et ?

- Eh bien, si vous pouviez insister auprès de lui pour qu'il accepte de rencontrer cet acupuncteur... Je pense avoir réussi à le convaincre en partie, mais j'aimerais qu'il le fasse vraiment... Je suis sûr que l'acupuncture pourrait l'aider à décrocher de la Vicodine...

- Docteur Wilson..., murmura Cuddy avec un petit sourire. C'est bien vous, ça, de toujours penser aux autres avant de penser à vous ! Ne vous en faites pas, je parlerai à House, mais vous, en attendant, c'est à vous qu'il faut penser ! Alors allez vous faire soigner, allez ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Après sa conversation avec Cuddy, Wilson partit en direction du service de House. Il aperçut l'équipe de son ami mais pas celui-ci, ce qui ne l'étonna nullement, le diagnosticien n'étant guère réputé pour sa ponctualité... L'oncologue frappa un petit coup à la porte et entra dans la salle de réunion en grimaçant, une crampe abdominale ayant eu la bonne idée de se manifester à ce moment-là:

« Ouille... Bonjour tout le monde..., murmura Wilson.

- Bonjour docteur Wilson, répondit Cameron. Est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet en voyant la mine fatiguée de son confrère.

- Pas très fort, non, répondit ce dernier. J'ai eu des suées nocturnes et des bouffées de chaleur, et pour le docteur Cuddy, que je viens de croiser à l'accueil, il se pourrait que le problème soit d'ordre hormonal...

- Hormonal ?, s'étonna Chase. Et qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?

- Eh bien les suées et les bouffées de chaleur justement... ouille... quant à mes maux de ventre, elle croit que c'est une gastro... Enfin bon, en tout cas, elle m'a mis en arrêt maladie jusqu'à nouvel ordre – mais j'ai toutefois l'autorisation de venir accomplir des tâches administratives, à condition de rester à l'écart de tout patient - , et elle m'a demandé de faire une prise de sang pour confirmer son hypothèse ! Donc me voici, et il faudra préciser au labo que l'analyse devra être prioritaire !

- Un problème hormonal..., murmura Foreman. Effectivement, les suées nocturnes et les bouffées de chaleur sont généralement des symptômes de dérèglement hormonal... Vous avez peut-être votre thyroïde qui fait des siennes: une hyper ou une hypothyroïdie pourrait expliquer en grande partie votre état... Ou alors...

- Ou alors vous subissez ce que l'on appelle l'andropause, intervint Cameron, autrement dit votre corps diminue sa fabrication de testostérone et tout l'organisme s'en ressent...

- Mais je n'ai pas l'âge pour ça !, s'exclama Wilson tout en posant ses affaires sur l'une des chaises de la salle de réunion. L'andropause est un phénomène qui n'affecte les hommes – et encore pas tous ! - qu'à partir de la cinquantaine, et je... je suis loin d'avoir 50 ans ! Je viens juste d'en avoir 41 ! Si un homme ici parmi nous devait passer par là, ça ne pourrait être que... House ! C'est lui qui est dans la tranche d'âge, pas moi !

- Et dans la tranche d'âge pour quoi, Jimmy ? », demanda House en entrant et en enlevant son sac à dos et sa veste de moto.

Wilson allait répondre, lorsqu'il sentit un petit élancement du côté droit de sa poitrine qui lui fit poser la main sur l'endroit en question:

« Oh c'est bizarre...Je... Ça vient de me lancer dans la poitrine, au niveau de... mon téton !

- Hein ?, fit House, surpris. Tu veux bien répéter ?

- J'ai ressenti un léger élancement dans la poitrine, mais très localisé... Oh, ça recommence...

- Euh... tu veux bien aller t'allonger dans le fauteuil en face de mon bureau, avant de me faire une syncope sur la table ?, lui demanda son ami. Parce que t'as une tronche qui ne me dit rien de bon ! T'es sûr d'avoir dormi la nuit dernière ?

- Oui... Enfin... Pas trop bien... J'ai eu des suées et des bouffées de chaleur, et...

- Des suées et des bouffées de chaleur ?, l'interrompit House. Cette nuit ?

- Oui... Mais c'était la première fois ! En arrivant ici, j'ai croisé Cuddy à l'accueil et elle m'a dit de faire une prise de sang car pour elle mon problème serait d'ordre hormonal ! Donc je suis venu te voir pour ça et aussi pour te dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je suis en arrêt maladie jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et quand tu es arrivé, nous étions en train de parler de l'andropause, ce à quoi j'ai répondu que... j'étais un peu trop jeune pour ça !

- D'où ta réflexion: « Si un homme ici parmi nous devait passer par là, ça ne pourrait être que House ! C'est lui qui est dans la tranche d'âge ! » OK... C'est sympa de me citer en exemple, mais j'aurais nettement préféré que ce soit pour mes performances sexuelles ou un autre de mes talents !

- House ! Tu pourrais pas être sérieux une minute, non ?, s'agaça Wilson. Puis, se tournant vers l'équipe de son ami: « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait avoir la gentillesse de me faire une prise de sang ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Chase tout en regardant ses collègues. Je veux bien vous la faire, si vous êtes d'accord...

- Merci, docteur Chase... »

L'oncologue se tourna de nouveau vers House et reprit:

« Alors, tu ne vas pas écrire tous mes symptômes sur ton tableau ? Parce que je te rappelle qu'hier, tu m'avais dit que tu me verrais bien débarquer dans ton service en tant que patient ! Et là tu peux te réjouir: non seulement je suis là, mais sur ordre de notre directrice par-dessus le marché ! Oh... ça me relance dans la poitrine, mais c'est... c'est vraiment localisé dans mon téton... et... ouille ! Oh j'en ai marre de ces fichus maux de ventre !

- Va t'allonger dans le fauteuil et vous, Chase, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller chercher une seringue et lui faire sa prise de sang ?, aboya House.

- J'y vais tout de suite, répondit précipitamment l'intensiviste en sortant de la salle.

- Et toi, reprit le diagnosticien en regardant Wilson, tu vas te mettre dans le fauteuil ! T'as vraiment une sale tête aujourd'hui, je dirais même que c'est pire qu'hier ! »

L'oncologue soupira et fit ce que son ami lui demandait: il s'assit dans le fauteuil et attendit le retour de Chase, lequel revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout le nécessaire pour une prise de sang. Wilson enleva sa veste de costume et releva la manche gauche de sa chemise. Alors que l'Australien commençait le prélèvement, Cuddy entra dans la salle:

« Bonjour tout le monde. Docteur House, je suis venue vous dire qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, le docteur Wilson ici présent est en arrêt maladie: il pourra néanmoins continuer à venir à l'hôpital, mais uniquement pour y faire des tâches administratives. Quant à la prise de sang que je lui ai demandé de faire...

- Il faudra dire au labo de faire son boulot fissa, l'interrompit le diagnosticien. Je sais déjà tout ça, Wilson vient de nous faire un topo là-dessus...

- Oui, et il m'a aussi parlé d'un acupuncteur qu'il voudrait que vous rencontriez..., fit Cuddy avec un petit sourire.

- Et alors ? En quoi ça vous regarde ?

- Eh bien... l'état de santé de mes médecins me regarde, House, et vous êtes l'un de mes médecins tout comme le docteur Wilson... Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, tellement bonne même que je serais prête à faire passer vos futures séances en remboursement de frais professionnels !

- Et vous espérez me convaincre de me faire piquer en me payant les séances ? Je n'ai pas encore dit oui que je sache !

- Oh mais vous allez vite accepter House..., répondit Cuddy sans se démonter. Si vous vous engagez pour disons... une vingtaine de séances – une ou deux par semaine, c'est vous qui verrez – moi de mon côté je m'engage non seulement à vous payer lesdites séances, mais aussi... à vous dispenser de consultations pendant un mois !

- Un mois de dispense... pour vingt séances de torture chinoise !, s'exclama le diagnosticien. Non mais vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? Pour vingt séances avec le cancéreux dégoté par Wilson, c'est plutôt deux mois de dispense qu'il faudra m'accorder ! Il me faudra bien ça pour récupérer, surtout si je me prends des aiguilles dans les fesses !

- Ce sera un mois de dispense, House... ou vingt heures de consultation par semaine, au choix !, lui répondit fermement Cuddy. Alors, que décidez-vous ? », ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le diagnosticien lança à Wilson un regard noir, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à ce dernier, puis reprit:

« OK, c'est bon je me rends, si c'est là le seul moyen de calmer votre libido inassouvie... Allez, avouez que ça vous excite comme une collégienne à son premier rencart de m'imaginer avec des aiguilles partout sur le corps... Non ?

- J'avoue..., murmura Cuddy, j'avoue que... si vous pouviez vous prendre toute une collection d'aiguilles dans les fesses au point d'en venir à me supplier de vous faire faire des heures et des heures de consultations à la place, je crois que rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir... Vingt séances, House, et pas une de moins, j'insiste...

- Et si j'en réclame plus ? C'est vrai quoi, si jamais les séances d'acupuncture révèlaient chez moi un côté sadomasochiste, vous continueriez à me les payer ?

- Pourquoi pas... Mais dans ce cas il faudra vous dire que c'est grâce à moi que vous prendrez votre pied...

- Pour que j'en perde tous mes moyens ? Hors de question !

- J'ai votre parole que vous ferez ces vingt séances d'acupuncture ? Parce que sinon...

- Vous vous ferez un plaisir de me coller en consultation, ça merci je sais !

- Dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne journée, docteur House. Docteur Cameron, Messieurs, ajouta Cuddy en saluant ses confrères. Et vous, docteur Wilson, j'espère que vous vous rétablirez vite...

- Merci, docteur Cuddy, répondit celui-ci en rabaissant la manche de sa chemise, Chase ayant fini de lui prélever du sang. J'aimerais vraiment que ce ne soit qu'une baisse de forme momentanée... Les maux de ventre commencent à me peser... sans parler de la fatigue...

- Justement, en parlant de la fatigue..., intervint Cameron. Nous avons évoqué l'andropause avant que vous n'arriviez, docteur Cuddy... Le docteur Wilson pense qu'il est trop jeune pour ça, mais n'y a-t-il pas déjà eu des cas d'andropauses précoces ?

- Effectivement, répondit l'endocrinologue. D'ailleurs c'est à ça que je songeais lorsque je vous ai demandé de faire une prise de sang, docteur Wilson...

- A l'andropause !, s'exclama celui-ci. Bah... Pourquoi pas, après tout... C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, mes symptômes correspondent assez à ça... Ouille... Et mes maux de ventre, ce serait quoi alors ? Une gastro qui tarde à se déclarer ou une conséquence inhabituelle de l'andropause ?

- Pour moi vous couvez une gastro, docteur Wilson, lui répondit Cuddy. Dites-moi, maintenant que votre prise de sang est faite, si vous alliez vous reposer ? Et pas dans la salle de repos des médecins, s'il vous plaît ! Je veux vous voir dans une chambre comme n'importe quel patient de cet hôpital ! D'ailleurs je vais de suite m'occuper des formalités pour votre admission !

- Bon d'accord..., soupira l'oncologue.

- Je pourrais avoir accès à son dossier personnel, alors ?, demanda House. Vous savez, celui qui est détenu à la DRH mais auquel vous avez accès en tant que directrice ?

- Mais enfin House, pourquoi voudriez-vous que je vous donne son dossier qui est, comme vous venez très justement de le dire, personnel ?

- Parce que dedans il y a des informations médicales, et que j'ai la flemme de tout lui demander pour établir mon propre dossier ! C'est vrai, pourquoi me casser la tête et l'obliger à tout me raconter quand il existe déjà un récapitulatif de ce que je dois savoir sur mon patient ?

- D'accord, House..., admit la directrice. Je vous en ferai parvenir une copie... Cela ne vous pose aucun problème, docteur Wilson ?, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'oncologue.

- Non, aucun. De toute façon, autant informer House de tout dès le départ, sinon il se fera un malin plaisir de fouiner dans mes affaires ou dans les vôtres pour chercher ce que je pourrais éventuellement lui cacher !

- D'accord..., murmura Cuddy. Et vous, maintenant, vous allez prendre vos affaires et je vous conduis dans une chambre pour vous reposer !

- D'accord, je vous suis..., répondit Wilson en se levant du canapé. Je prends mon... »

L'oncologue ne put achever sa phrase, car un étourdissement le prit: sa vue se brouilla, il vit des étoiles, son corps devint subitement lourd, et il se sentit tomber...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« Docteur Wilson !, s'écrièrent simultanément Cuddy et Cameron, pendant que Foreman se précipitait vers l'oncologue pour le rattraper et le reposer dans le fauteuil. Chase se dépêcha de poser les tubes de sang, le garrot et la seringue sur le bureau de House afin d'aider le neurologue à bien allonger leur confrère. Quant à House, il était sidéré: il voyait bien que son ami avait un problème de santé, mais au point de perdre connaissance... Il partit en direction de son bureau et lança à ses assistants:

« Allez cherchez un brancard, mais avant de l'embarquer, je tiens à l'examiner moi-même !

- Je... J'y vais, répondit Cameron d'une voix mal assurée..

- Je... Je vais de suite réserver une chambre pour le docteur Wilson », ajouta Cuddy, bouleversée, avant de sortir.

House mit son stéthoscope autour du cou, prit son tensiomètre et s'avança vers son ami, inanimé. Il fit comprendre à Foreman de se pousser de là où il était – le neurologue s'était accroupi près du fauteuil, à hauteur du visage de Wilson, une main posée sur le front de ce dernier – et donna son tensiomètre à Chase. Puis d'un signe de tête, il fit signe au neurologue de lui amener une chaise et s'assit pour ausculter son ami: sa respiration était régulière, rien n'encombrait ses poumons, mais ce qui inquiétait surtout le diagnosticien, c'était la pâleur de l'oncologue. House savait que Wilson ne dormait pas bien depuis plusieurs jours, et son malaise était probablement dû à une chute de tension, elle-même provoquée par la fatigue, mais le médecin sentait qu'il y avait autre chose:

« Les voies respiratoires sont OK, rien de ce côté... Et sa tension artérielle, Chase ?

- Elle n'est pas brillante... 7,6... Ce n'est pas énorme pour un homme de son âge et de sa corpulence... Pour peu qu'il ait zappé le petit déjeuner ce matin, pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait sauté le p'tit déj, murmura House... c'est plutôt le genre à prévoir un casse-croûte quand il manque de temps... Je soupçonne un manque de magnésium ou une petite anémie là-dessous...

- Un manque de fer ?, s'étonna l'intensiviste. Le docteur Wilson nous a pourtant dit qu'il essayait de varier au maximum ses repas...

- Varier les aliments ne signifie pas obligatoirement que tu consommes de tout, déclara Foreman. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas assez mis d'aliments contenant du fer dans ses menus... D'un autre côté, la fatigue est une raison très valable pour expliquer son malaise...

- Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Wilson d'une toute petite voix en ouvrant péniblement les yeux et en voyant ses trois confrères penchés au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet.

- Je vous ai fait une prise de sang, répondit Chase, et en vous relevant du fauteuil, vous...

- T'as tourné de l'oeil, le coupa House. Et du coup, tu es on ne peut plus officiellement mon patient maintenant !

- Oh...

- Eh oui, on va jouer au docteur ensemble et ça, ça pourrait être assez amusant, surtout pour moi ! Mais... d'un autre côté, l'idée d'avoir un confrère pour patient risque aussi de me compliquer la tâche, d'autant plus qu'on se connaît bien tous les deux: contrairement aux autres personnes que j'ai pu soigner, toi je ne pourrai pas te raconter des bobards ! Et ça, tout de suite, c'est déjà moins rigolo..., dit House en faisant mine d'être contrarié.

- Heu... Je me sens un peu barbouillé, là... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissance... J'ai pourtant déjeuné ce matin !

- Tu oublies que tu dors mal depuis quelques temps, reprit le diagnosticien. Ah ! Cameron, enfin vous revoilà ! Je commençais à penser que vous aviez dû partir au fin fond du New Jersey pour nous dégoter un brancard ! », lança-t-il à l'immunologiste qui était en train de coincer les deux battants de la porte d'entrée de la salle de réunion pour amener ledit brancard dans le bureau de son patron par le passage qui reliait les deux pièces. House se tourna vers Foreman et reprit:

« Il faudra lui faire passer des tests au niveau neurologique, voire carrément un scanner ! Je tiens à écarter un maximum de pathologies !

- Et si on attendait déjà les résultats de la prise de sang ?, répondit le neurologue. Le docteur Wilson est très fatigué, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser se reposer d'abord avant de lui faire subir le moindre examen !

- Foreman a raison, intervint Chase qui était en train d'aider Cameron à rentrer le brancard dans la pièce. On devrait attendre les résultats du prélèvement avant de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit… Si la prise de sang révèle quelque chose, cela nous donnera toujours une piste à suivre pour trouver sa pathologie et par conséquent le traitement adapté ! »

House regarda son ami : l'oncologue reprenait tout doucement ses esprits, mais son regard demeurait éteint et son teint était toujours pâle. _« Il a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche_, songea le diagnosticien, _je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans un état pareil… Et plus vite le labo fera les analyses… »_

Le médecin se releva de sa chaise, retira le stéthoscope qui était autour de son cou, posa celui-ci sur son bureau et se saisit des flacons de sang :

« Bien, maintenant que le brancard est arrivé, vous allez allonger notre confrère dessus, et vous, Cameron, allez trouver Cuddy pour lui demander dans quelle chambre on peut déposer le patient !

- J'y vais immédiatement, répondit l'immunologiste en sortant de la salle.

- Et pour ma part, je vais faire un tour au laboratoire…

- Vous ne voulez pas que j'y aille ?, demanda Chase en allant poser le tensiomètre sur le bureau de son chef de service. Comme ça vous pourriez rester auprès du docteur Wilson…

- Mon cher ami et moi-même nous voyons presque tous les jours, alors je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je le délaisse pendant une petite heure ! De toute façon, il sait déjà qu'à mon retour, j'irai l'embêter dans sa chambre ! Pas vrai, Jimmy ?, lança le diagnosticien à son confrère, que Chase et Foreman étaient en train d'aider à s'allonger sur le brancard.

- J'en frémis d'avance, répondit l'oncologue en faisant un petit sourire. Dieu seul sait ce que tu vas vouloir me faire subir !

- Si tu penses à des attouchement à caractère sexuel, je suis désolé mon vieux, mais pour ça, c'est Cuddy la spécialiste ! Moi je suis plus raffiné… Deux épisodes inédits de « General Hospital » cette après-midi, c'est bien plus bandant, non ?

- Oh que oui !, murmura Wilson en riant doucement.

- Et il faudra que tu y mettes du tien, Jimmy, car c'est à cause de toi si Cuddy a pu me coincer : vingt séances à me transformer en pelote d'épingles ou vingt heures de consultations par semaine ! Encore merci !

- Navré d'avoir voulu t'aider à revenir sur deux pattes !

- Mouais… Bon eh bien les enfants, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire au labo alors… pas de bêtises en mon absence, d'accord ? »

Une fois House sorti, Foreman s'adressa à l'oncologue :

« Vous allez vous reposer aujourd'hui, et si House vient vous enquiquiner, surtout n'hésitez pas à me biper ! »

Wilson allait répondre, lorsque Cameron revint dans la salle :

« Le Docteur Cuddy a réservé la chambre 214. Comment vous sentez-vous, docteur Wilson ?, lui demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

- Un peu barbouillé, mais ça va… Oh… J'ai parlé trop vite… Mes maux de ventre sont toujours de la partie… Et ça me lance légèrement dans la poitrine, mais c'est assez diffus…

- On devrait peut-être lui faire une radio du thorax…, suggéra Chase à ses collègues. House a dit qu'il n'avait rien détecté à l'auscultation, mais au moins on pourrait écarter un problème pulmonaire… Qu'en dites-vous, docteur Wilson ?

- Pour moi ma respiration est normale, dit celui-ci. Je ne me sens pas encombré, je n'ai aucune sensation d'étouffement, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, on peut aller faire cette radio…

- D'accord, répondit Foreman, mais on la fera dans l'après-midi, quand vous vous serez reposé un peu… Vous venez de faire une syncope et vous êtes encore pâle, donc on vous amène à votre chambre et vous faites une petite sieste !

- Euh… Au fait, où est passé House ?, demanda Cameron. Il était pourtant là tout à l'heure !

- Il est parti porter lui-même la prise de sang du docteur Wilson au labo », répondit Chase.

oooooooooo

Pendant que ses trois assistants s'occupaient de l'oncologue, le diagnosticien faisait route vers le laboratoire aussi vite que sa jambe pouvait le lui permettre, en serrant précieusement les quatre pipettes de sang dans sa main gauche. _« Alors comme ça Wilson aurait un problème hormonal_, songea-t-il, _et Cuddy pencherait sérieusement pour l'andropause…Je crois que c'est une partie du problème, et une partie seulement, car je sens qu'il y a autre chose, et mon intuition ne me trompe jamais…Bon sang Jimmy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »_

House en était là de ses pensées, lorsqu'il croisa sa directrice dans le couloir :

« House ! Comment va le docteur Wilson ?

- Oh, il a rouvert les yeux après votre départ, et mes trois sous-fifres sont en train de l'installer dans une chambre… Je l'ai ausculté et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il n'a rien au niveau pulmonaire, et……

- Vous l'avez ausculté !, l'interrompit Cuddy. Vous ? Vous, vous avez examiné un patient_ vous-même_ ?

- C'est pas un patient ! Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est comme un patient, mais pas tout à fait… C'est Wilson !

- Votre ami pour lequel vous vous inquiétez, même si vous ne voulez pas le montrer…, dit doucement l'endocrinologue.

- Oui je m'inquiète pour lui, car s'il tombe malade, qui me paiera mes repas à la cafèt ?

- House…, soupira Cuddy en souriant. Allons, il n'y a aucune honte à dire que l'on tient aux gens ! Et je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que malgré votre foutu caractère, vous êtes capable d'apprécier les personnes qui vous entourent, comme le docteur Wilson !

- Si vous le dites… Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai tout un laboratoire à martyriser si je veux obtenir les résultats de la prise de sang de Wilson d'ici demain après-midi ! », répondit House en filant.

- Et moi c'est vous que je martyriserai si vous ne tenez pas vos engagements ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez vingt séances d'acupuncture à faire ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Qui ça ?, demanda House en se retournant.

- Mais l'acupuncteur que vous allez vous faire un plaisir de rencontrer prochainement ! Je vous connais, House… vous allez attendre d'être poussé dans vos derniers retranchements pour contacter cet homme, et comme je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec vous, je préfère prendre les devants et l'appeler moi-même pour vous fixer un calendrier !

- Vous n'oseriez pas !

- Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique et c'est un ordre, House, alors je ne vais pas me gêner…, dit lentement Cuddy en détachant chaque syllabe. Son nom, je vous prie…

- J'sais plus, demandez à Wilson ! », lança le diagnosticien en filant de plus belle en direction du laboratoire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Le lendemain matin._

Wilson ouvrit les yeux, bailla et étira les bras: il avait encore eu des suées nocturnes et des bouffées de chaleur, mais il avait bien mieux dormi que les nuits précédentes. Un petit tiraillement se fit sentir dans son bas-ventre, mais l'oncologue n'y prêta guère attention: depuis le temps que ses crampes abdominales avaient commencé, il avait fini par s'y habituer... Il tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et regarda sa montre: il était environ 8h, une infirmière n'allait pas tarder à passer pour lui amener son petit déjeuner...

L'oncologue se leva, s'étira à nouveau et partit en direction de la salle de bains. Il passa aux toilettes et se lava les mains tout en jetant un oeil dans le miroir fixé au-dessus du lavabo: ses traits étaient encore tirés, mais il avait meilleure mine que la veille, lorsqu'il s'était évanoui dans le bureau de House... Wilson portait une des chemises de nuit standards de l'hôpital, comme n'importe quel patient, et ce look inhabituel le fit sourire. Heureusement, il avait des vêtements de rechange dans son casier à l'hôpital et il avait demandé à Foreman et à Chase la veille d'aller récupérer toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre d'hôtel: s'il devait rester hospitalisé un moment, mieux valait libérer la location. Il avait en outre demandé aux deux médecins de dire à la réception d'envoyer sa note à son bureau.

Alors que Wilson revenait dans la chambre pour préparer les vêtements qu'il allait porter après sa douche, qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre, il entendit frapper à sa porte et lança:

« Oui, entrez !

- Bonjour, docteur Wilson, répondit Chase qui portait un plateau, pendant que Foreman ouvrait la porte.

- Docteur Chase, bonjour... Docteur Foreman...

- Docteur Wilson, le salua le neurologue. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

- Mmh... Encore un peu fatigué, mais beaucoup mieux qu'hier et que les autres jours... J'ai encore des maux de ventre, des bouffées de chaleur et des suées nocturnes, mais j'ai l'impression que ça diminue...

- Nous nous sommes permis de vous apporter nous-mêmes votre petit déjeuner, dit Chase en posant le plateau près du lit, sur la tablette à roulette prévue à cet effet. Le docteur Cuddy est venue nous dire qu'il fallait vous refaire une prise de sang, car pour évaluer le taux de testostérone, il faut être à jeun ! Et ce n'était pas le cas hier matin...

- C'est vrai, admit Wilson.

- ...alors pour pouvoir vous prélever du sang aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés voir les infirmières et nous leur avons dit qu'on s'occupait de vous amener votre plateau-repas !

- Eh bien merci ! Et je dois dire que vous êtes arrivés au bon moment: cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais sous la douche !

- Ce n'est pas tout, docteur Wilson, intervint Foreman. Il nous faudrait aussi un échantillon d'urine, dit-il en sortant un flacon de sa poche.

- Ah ! Trop tard..., murmura l'oncologue. Si j'avais su...

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le neurologue. On va déjà voir ce que votre prise de sang d'hier révèle, et il sera toujours temps demain matin de...

- ... « faire pipi dans le bocal », compléta l'aîné des trois hommes en souriant.

- Maintenant, si vous le permettez, docteur Wilson, je vais vous examiner, ensuite Chase vous fera la prise de sang...

- Je vous en prie, docteur Foreman, faites... »

Le neurologue s'assit au bord du lit et ausculta son confrère: tout comme House la veille, lui non plus ne détecta rien de suspect au niveau respiratoire. Puis il prit sa tension:

« 9,8 ce matin... C'est encore un peu faible, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'hier... Vous étiez à 7,6 au moment de votre malaise...

- 7,6..., murmura Wilson. Vraiment pas beaucoup, en effet... Euh... au fait, on n'avait pas parlé d'une radio du thorax hier ?

- Si, répondit Chase, mais vous dormiez si bien hier après-midi qu'on n'a pas osé vous réveiller...

- Et on a même dû faire barrage à House qui voulait absolument rentrer dans votre chambre !, déclara Foreman qui examinait les yeux de son confrère avec une petite lampe.

- Mais on a fini par le laisser passer à condition qu'il nous promette de ne pas chercher à vous réveiller, ajouta l'Australien. Il est entré, s'est assis – ou plutôt il a carrément allongé ses jambes ! - sur le lit à côté de vous et il a allumé sa petite télévision !

- Ah oui ? Je n'ai rien entendu !, s'exclama Wilson, à la fois surpris et ému. _House... il est venu me voir... et il est resté à côté de moi ! C'est que je compte un peu pour lui finalement..._, songea-t-il. Je devais être vraiment crevé !

- Oui, mais on a gardé un oeil sur votre chambre et quand House en est sorti, reprit Foreman, il a dit que vous aviez transpiré pendant votre sommeil et que votre température avait légèrement augmenté... Des bouffées de chaleur très certainement...

- Tiens, déjà debout la Belle au Bois Dormant ?, lança le diagnosticien en entrant, suivi de Cameron qui salua tout le monde d'un petit signe de tête et avec un sourire. Alors, messieurs, vous avez fait votre BA du jour avec notre patient particulier ?

- Je viens de l'examiner et les choses semblent rentrer doucement dans l'ordre, déclara Foreman.

- Et la prise de sang ?

- Pour celle d'hier, nous devrions avoir les résultats aujourd'hui. Et pour celle de ce matin, je vais seulement la faire, dit Chase. Docteur Wilson, si vous voulez bien me donner l'un de vos bras... Je vous ai prélevé quatre pipettes hier, deux devraient suffire aujourd'hui...»

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cameron et Foreman ressortaient de la chambre, la première avec l'accord de l'oncologue pour programmer une radio du thorax dans la journée, et le second avec les échantillons sanguins fraîchement prélevés. Wilson approcha la tablette près de son lit et commença à manger, lorsque l'Australien lui dit:

« Euh... au fait, pour votre petit-déjeuner, j'ai demandé un chocolat pour vous... Je me suis dit qu'avec vos ennuis de santé d'hier, le café ne serait pas trop indiqué... Mais si ça ne vous convient pas, je peux aller...

- Non, je vous remercie, le coupa gentiment l'oncologue, le chocolat ça ira très bien pour ce matin. Vous avez eu raison de ne pas m'apporter du café... Par contre, j'apprécie un thé de temps en temps...

- C'est noté, répondit Chase en souriant.

- euh... Sinon, pour aujourd'hui j'ai des vêtements, mais... vous avez pu aller récupérer mes affaires, avec le docteur Foreman ?

- Oui, nous y sommes allés hier après-midi mais comme vous dormiez à poings fermés, on a laissé votre valise dans le bureau de House et...

- Et du coup c'est moi qui te sers de consigne, l'interrompit le diagnosticien. Chase va t'amener tes fringues et ta brosse à dents, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr... D'ailleurs je vais aller vous la chercher tout de suite...

- Oh, ce n'est pas urgent docteur Chase !, répondit Wilson. Mmh... Tiens, les élancements dans la poitrine me reprennent... Ouille, les maux de ventre aussi ! Bon sang...

- Si tu as fini ton p'tit déj, tu veux bien t'allonger que je palpe ton abdomen ?, demanda House.

- Vas-y..., murmura son ami. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim ce matin, je me sens encore légèrement barbouillé... »

L'oncologue repoussa la tablette, que Chase replaça contre le mur, et s'allongea. House posa sa canne contre le lit et entreprit de tâter le ventre de son confrère. Il appuya à des endroits précis, tout en demandant à ce dernier si cela était douloureux. Les intestins pouvaient parfois faire des leurs, et le médecin pensait tout bonnement que son ami avait des diverticules ou une gastro-entérite. Wilson lui répondit que la douleur avait pour point de départ son bas-ventre et qu'elle se diffusait un peu partout. Le diagnosticien palpa alors la zone incriminée pendant quelques minutes, en espérant qu'une nouvelle crampe abdominale ferait son apparition. Son souhait fut exaucé quelques secondes plus tard: l'oncologue grimaça de nouveau, et House perçut les crispations musculaires à l'intérieur du corps de son ami: celles-ci étaient vraiment localisées en une zone précise, et une idée surréaliste commença à germer dans l'esprit du praticien...

Depuis le temps qu'il exerçait, le diagnosticien avait traité toutes sortes de pathologies et rencontré bien des cas étranges, mais il sentait que le cas de Wilson était inédit pour lui, et il voulut approfondir l'étrange idée qui lui était venue:

« Les douleurs abdominales sont vraiment localisées... Je crois qu'une petite échographie ne serait pas un luxe pour essayer de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ces vilains spasmes... Chase, allez chercher le matériel ! Et toi, Jimmy, tu veux bien remonter ta chemise de nuit ? A moins bien sûr que ta pudeur ne te l'interdise ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore pris ta douche...

- Non, répondit Wilson. J'allais justement me laver lorsque Foreman et Chase sont arrivés avec mon petit déjeuner, mais si tu me donnes dix minutes..., poursuivit-il en s'asseyant dans le lit. Oh...

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, s'enquit House d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude, en voyant son ami pâlir soudainement.

- Je... je sens comme un écoulement..., dit l'oncologue d'une voix étranglée.

- Un écoulement ? Rallonge-toi tout de suite ! Chase, allez chercher des gants et tout le nécessaire, ainsi que l'échographe !, s'écria le diagnosticien en partant vers la salle de bains pour s'y laver les mains. Et fermez la porte en sortant ! Compris ?»

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Grégory était assis à la droite de son ami, de façon à pouvoir examiner l'entrejambe de celui-ci sans être gêné par sa jambe. House demanda à ce dernier de relever ses genoux vers sa poitrine et ce qu'il vit lui fit un coup au coeur: un petit filet de sang semblait effectivement s'échapper du corps de l'oncologue. Le diagnosticien nettoya la trace et s'exclama, surpris malgré lui:

« Ce n'est pas un épanchement rectal ! Le sang ne sort pas de là !

- Quoi ?, fit Wilson d'une toute petite voix où perçait la plus vive inquiétude.

- Cest curieux, on dirait... »

L'aîné sentit son coeur s'emballer: l'étrange idée qui avait germé dans son esprit quelques minutes auparavant semblait se vérifier... _« Non, ce n'est pas possible... pas Wilson... Il ne serait quand même pas comme une patiente que j'ai rencontré il y a plusieurs mois de ça, mais dans le cas inverse... Cette ado mannequin qui était... »_

House prit une grande inspiration et demanda à son ami:

« Euh... Jimmy... Je m'excuse, mais... il va falloir que j'aille faire connaissance de façon plus... approfondie avec tes bijoux de famille...

- Quoi ?, murmura faiblement Wilson, dont la respiration était devenue saccadée.

- Le sang qui est en train de s'écouler de ton corps ne provient pas de là où on pense tous les deux, mais semble venir de... _derrière_ ton service trois pièces ! Donc il va falloir que je... soulève le tout pour y voir plus clair ! Tu as fait quelque chose qui aurait pu provoquer une blessure à cet endroit ?

- Non...

- Les coutures de ton slip qui auraient pu frotter ? Un bain trop chaud qui aurait pu faire claquer une veine ?

- Non !, s'écria Wilson, de plus en plus perdu et intrigué.

- Bon, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser... », murmura House en soulevant délicatement les testicules de son ami.

Malgré sa grande expérience, le diagnosticien ne put empêcher ses yeux de prendre une forme de soucoupe et il s'exclama:

« On dirait... Le sang provient d'une sorte de fente au-dessus de l'anus !

- Quoi ?, s'écria Wilson, au moment même où quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

- Chase, c'est vous ?, demanda House en haussant le ton.

- Oui, répondit l'intensiviste, la voix étouffée par la porte. Je vous amène l'échographe...

- Faites entrer le matos, mais vous, vous restez dehors ! Compris ? Je n'ai pas fini d'examiner Wilson !

- Compris ! »

La porte s'entrouvrit quelques instants, le temps pour l'Australien de faire entrer le matériel dans la chambre, puis se referma. House reprit l'examen de l'entrejambe de son ami:

- Il y a comme une sorte de fente, et c'est de là que sort le sang apparemment..., murmura-t-il. Jimmy, je vais écarter les chairs pour trouver l'origine du saignement, mais si jamais je te fais mal, tu me le dis immédiatement ! D'accord ?

- D'accord », souffla l'oncologue d'une voix tremblante. Euh... House..., reprit-il en rougissant légèrement. Je sais que le moment est très mal choisi, mais je tenais à te dire... Merci de t'occuper de moi, et surtout merci... d'être venu me voir dans ma chambre et d'y être resté alors que je dormais...»

En entendant la voix de son ami, le diagnosticien avait relevé la tête, mais trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse cacher au plus profond de lui l'émotion provoquée par les paroles de son confrère. Son regard rencontra donc trop vite à son goût celui de Wilson, et il crut alors que le temps s'était arrêté: House perçut de la reconnaissance dans les yeux de l'oncologue, ainsi qu'une immense confiance et de l'amitié. Toutefois – mais cela le praticien n'aurait pu le jurer - il avait cru entrevoir autre chose pendant une fraction de seconde, autre chose qui ressemblait... à de la tendresse ?

L'aîné rompit le contact visuel et répondit à son ami par un de ses petits sourires en coin dont il avait le secret avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur le problème de l'oncologue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à procéder à un examen plus approfondi, son regard fut attiré par une minuscule cicatrice à la base du pénis:

« Jimmy... Tu as eu des soucis... génitaux ?

- Pardon?, fit l'intéressé d'une voix surprise.

- Ne bouge pas s'il te plaît !, s'exclama l'aîné des deux hommes en attrapant une petite lampe ramenée par Chase quelques instants auparavant. Je vois comme une petite cicatrice à la base de ta verge, reprit-il. Et... t'as aussi une cicatrice sur ton scrotum ! »

L'oncologue se mit à rougir et souffla:

« Greg... Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ce genre de choses ?

- Mon cher ami, Cuddy soupçonne une andropause chez toi et je la rejoins assez sur cette hypothèse mais moi vois-tu, je sens qu'il y a également autre chose !

- Et autre chose comme... quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua House, mais tu admettras que le filet de sang qui s'échappe de ton corps par un endroit non conventionnel a de quoi faire supposer une anomalie anatomique...

- Une anomalie anatomique !, s'écria Wilson. Mais enfin House, à quoi tu penses ?

- Il y plusieurs mois de cela, j'ai eu une jeune patiente d'une quinzaine d'années qui n'avait encore jamais eu ses règles. Les analyses montraient qu'elle avait une tumeur... qu'on ne trouvait pas ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse une échographie qui a révélé... une absence totale d'utérus et une jolie paire dans l'abdomen ! Avec une tumeur sur le gauche ! Physiquement c'était une fille, mais génétiquement... c'était un mec ! Et dans notre jargon, on appelle ça un pseudo-hermaphrodite masculin !

- House..., murmura l'oncologue, qui était devenu très pâle pendant que son ami parlait. Mais enfin tu délires... je suis un homme !

- Je viens de passer en revue tous tes symptômes depuis que tes ennuis de santé ont commencé, et avec ce saignement qui vient de se déclencher, permets-moi d'en douter !, déclara le diagnosticien, qui sentait son pouls s'emballer de plus en plus en même temps qu'il sentait le sang quitter son visage.

- House... Tu es sûr que ça va ?, lui demanda son ami. Tu viens de blanchir d'un coup !, ajouta-t-il, surpris malgré l'appréhension qui le gagnait peu à peu. Tu... tu crois que j'ai un truc grave, c'est ça ? Oh allez House, je suis oncologue, alors les cancers, ça me connaît ! J'ai une tumeur au niveau des intestins, hein ?

- Du calme, Jimmy..., soupira l'aîné des deux hommes. Je pense effectivement à quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas un cancer, loin de là ! Seulement, c'est tellement énorme que ça me flanque le tournis ! Les cicatrices que tu as sur le côté droit de ton scrotum et à la base de ton pénis indiquent que des interventions ont été pratiquées il y a longtemps... Et en prenant tes testicules dans les mains, j'ai senti que l'un des deux était un peu trop dur pour être du « fait maison »... Tu as une prothèse n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, murmura l'oncologue, partiellement soulagé. Je suis né avec... le testicule gauche parfaitement normal, et le droit qui était bien là aussi mais minuscule... Il ne s'est jamais développé... Alors pour éviter que mon scrotum ne fasse... « vide », les médecins ont attendu que j'atteigne ma taille définitive pour me mettre une prothèse... Quant à la cicatrice à la base de mon pénis, eh bien... là aussi c'est un problème que j'ai eu à la naissance... la partie haute de mon sexe était bien formée, mais en bas c'était resté... « ouvert »... Ça ressemblait presque à des grandes lèvres, comme celles d'une femme, et s'il n'y avait pas eu mon scrotum pour prouver que j'étais un garçon, ma mère aurait pu croire que j'étais une fille ! Et je...

- Autrement dit tu es né avec des malformations génitales !, s'exclama House en l'interrompant. Nom de Dieu... Cette fente... c'est une cavité en forme de tunnel... et c'est par là que s'écoule le sang...

- Ah ?, fit l'oncologue, qui retenait sa respiration.

- Jimmy, ce... « tunnel »... ressemble... à un vagin... Je crois qu'une petite échographie va nous aider à y voir plus clair ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil était en marche et le moniteur afficha une image qu'aucun des deux médecins n'aurait cru voir un jour, surtout pas celui qui était à la place du patient:

« Nom de Dieu Wilson..., murmura House en détachant chaque syllabe. Je savais que les patients pouvaient mentir, mais là c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre... un corps qui ment à l'insu de son propriétaire...

- C'est pas vrai..., souffla l'oncologue, lui aussi fasciné par l'écran. On dirait un... un...

- ... utérus, compléta le diagnosticien d'une voix blanche. Avec les deux trompes de Fallope... pas d'ovaire à gauche... mais un à droite... »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Les deux médecins étaient perdus dans la contemplation du moniteur de l'échographe, lorsque Wilson rompit le silence, le visage blême:

« Mais... c'est... c'est... c'est impossible !

- Pourtant je peux te jurer qu'il n'y a aucun trucage, souffla House. Les faits sont là: tu as un organe reproducteur de chaque sexe, un testicule et un ovaire, ce qui fait de toi... un hermaphrodite ! Et un vrai de vrai...

- Non..., murmura l'oncologue en secouant doucement la tête. Non... C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller... Je suis en train de rêver, là, c'est ça ! T'as encore voulu me faire une blague, seulement cette fois tu as mis tout le monde dans la confidence et Chase a amené un échographe avec une image pré-enregistrée ! Hein ? House, mais dis quelque chose bon sang ! », hurla-t-il.

Le diagnosticien ne fut pas surpris par la réaction de son ami: le choc était de taille, et il s'attendait à voir son confrère s'écrouler en pleurs juste après ses éclats de voix. Le mot « hermaphrodite » résonnait dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait prononcé et semblait avoir bloqué sa langue. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé quelque chose à dire, que ce soit pour réconforter les proches du patient ou les aligner pour mensonges éhontés, seulement voilà: Wilson n'était pas un patient ordinaire et il ne savait quoi répondre, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran de l'échographe.

La respiration saccadée de son confrère le ramena à la réalité: James était en train de lutter contre les larmes, mais celles-ci coulaient malgré lui le long de ses joues, tandis qu'il continuait à secouer la tête tout en murmurant: « Non... non... » House sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant le désespoir de son ami, et pour la première fois de sa vie il était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de soulager son patient, pour la simple et bonne raison que médicalement parlant... il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ! Il se leva, éteignit l'échographe et rabaissa la chemise de nuit de Wilson, qui avait complètement oublié qu'il était quasi-nu devant son ami.

En sentant les mains de House qui ramenaient son vêtement sur son intimité, l'oncologue eut un sursaut et cela lui fit reprendre un peu ses esprits: il se rappela le pourquoi de l'examen qu'il venait de subir et murmura, le visage toujours baigné de larmes:

« House... je saigne encore ?

- Sûrement, Jimmy, répondit-il doucement. Maintenant que l'on sait que tu as un utérus, et au vu de tes symptômes, je dirais que tu es en train de vivre pour la première fois de ta vie un phénomène parfaitement naturel qui aurait dû se déclencher à la puberté: tes menstruations !

- Pardon ?

- Tes règles, si tu préfères ! Les maux de tête et les maux de ventre, ainsi que les élancements dans la poitrine font partie des désagréments qui caractérisent le syndrôme pré-menstruel !

- Alors ce n'est pas l'andropause ?, demanda Wilson en se redressant dans le lit.

- Oh, je pense que tu la subis également, et mon hypothèse est que c'est justement grâce à elle si tes organes féminins ont enfin pu révéler leur existence ! Euh... tu permets ?

- Quoi ?

- Comme je viens de le dire, les... Anglais ont débarqué chez toi et si tu t'assieds, ils vont seulement accélérer leur traversée de l'Atlantique ! Donc mets ces compresses là où il faut en attendant que je t'apporte le nécessaire... sans parler d'un rendez-vous à prendre avec un gynécologue !

- Pardon ?, fit l'oncologue en retenant un sanglot.

- Jimmy..., soupira House en s'asseyant sur le lit et en allongeant ses jambes. Au vu de tous tes symptômes, mon hypothèse est la suivante: tu es né avec des malformations génitales, lesquelles, à l'époque – c'est-à-dire à la fin des années 60 – ont passé pour un... « retard de fabrication » dans le ventre de ta mère... Je ne suis pas un expert en génétique, mais je sais que la fabrication des testicules est commandée par un gène spécifique qui ne se trouve que sur le chromosome Y. Tu possèdes des organes génitaux externes masculins, c'est donc que tu as dans ton patrimoine génétique tout ou partie de ce chromosome Y, mais dans tous les cas tu as ces gènes spéciaux. Seulement voilà: certaines cellules qui constituaient l'embryon que tu étais ont reçu l'ordre de fabriquer des organes génitaux féminins: tu t'es donc retrouvé avec un utérus, des trompes de Fallope, un vagin...

-... et un seul ovaire..., murmura Wilson en se rapprochant de son ami.

- Pas exactement..., reprit House. En fait, tes ovaires sont comme tes testicules: le premier est bien formé, tandis que le second est resté à l'état embryonnaire... ce qui était inévitable puisque pour se développer, chacun avait besoin des cellules... attribuées à l'autre ! Les cellules estampillées « XX » - le sexe féminin – ont travaillé pour faire du foetus une fille, tandis que dans le même temps, les cellules marquées « XY » bossaient pour en faire un p'tit gars ! Là-dessus, Dame Nature est intervenue par le biais des hormones et a décidé que puisqu'à l'extérieur tu avais tout – enfin presque ! - d'un mec, il fallait donc donner la supériorité à la testostérone !

- Jusqu'à ce que je fasse une andropause », soupira l'oncologue en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

House fut surpris de voir Wilson se blottir contre lui, mais ne se sentit pas le coeur de le repousser: James était en train de vivre ce qui était très certainement le plus grand bouleversement de toute sa vie, alors il ne pouvait décemment pas rester indifférent. Le diagnosticien soupira et leva son bras pour le passer autour des épaules de son ami, lequel releva son visage de façon à ce que les deux hommes se retrouvent joue contre joue. Le plus âgé sentait couler les larmes du plus jeune et ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire ou faire pour réconforter son confrère. Son intuition lui soufflait de continuer à enlacer celui-ci, mais sa raison au contraire le poussait à considérer les faits avec pragmatisme. House inspira un grand coup et reprit:

« Ecoute, Jimmy... Comme je viens de le dire, il va falloir te faire examiner par un gynécologue: même si je peux réaliser moi-même un examen complet, je... je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'un spécialiste te voie et nous assure que tout va bien de ce côté-là... Alors maintenant, je vais biper mes assistants: pendant que tu iras prendre une petite douche, l'un fera changer tes draps de lit et ira chercher tes affaires dans mon bureau, l'autre ira chercher les résultats de ta prise de sang d'hier et le troisième... ira porter un mot de ma part au docteur Spencer ! Cest un bon gynéco pour ce que j'en sais, et je pense qu'il saura bien s'occuper de toi...

- D'accord... Euh... Greg...

- Oui ?, fit l'intéressé, surpris que son ami emploie à nouveau son prénom, ce qui était très rare.

- Tu pourras... tu pourras rester avec moi pendant que le gynéco m'examinera ?, demanda Wilson d'une toute petite voix.

- Si... si tu le souhaites, oui », répondit House qui, sans s'en rendre compte, serra doucement James contre lui tout en l'enlaçant avec son bras resté libre.

En sentant l'étreinte du diagnosticien, l'oncologue se mit à rougir en même temps qu'une vague de bien-être s'emparait de lui: le praticien n'était absolument pas du genre à prendre les gens dans ses bras, et voilà que lui, James Wilson, s'y retrouvait ! Tout ému, celui-ci voulut tourner la tête vers son ami pour lui exprimer sa gratitude, et...

Grégory, quant à lui, réalisait qu'il était en train de faire une chose complètement inhabituelle pour lui: il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, et pas n'importe qui: il enlaçait _son meilleur ami..._qui venait de se révéler être_ à moitié femme... _Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer et décida que la « pause réconfort » avait assez duré. Il tourna la tête vers l'oncologue pour prendre congés, et...

Les lèvres de Grégory rencontrèrent celles de James en un doux effleurement, pendant qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de ce dernier la surprise la plus totale... L'oncologue pressa sa bouche contre celle du diagnosticien qui, instinctivement et à son grand étonnement, répondit à ce timide baiser. House entrouvrit les lèvres pour capturer celles de son ami et ferma les yeux: une incroyable sensation de bien-être s'empara alors de lui, pendant qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur le corps de Wilson...

Les lèvres de James touchèrent délicatement celles de Grégory, pendant qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de celui-ci la plus grande stupéfaction... Mû par une impulsion subite, l'oncologue appuya sa bouche contre celle du diagnosticien qui répondit à cette initiative, causant une vive émotion chez le plus jeune. Wilson sentit House entrouvrir ses lèvres pour capturer les siennes et lui aussi ferma les yeux: son coeur s'affola et ses mains devinrent moites quand il perçut que son ami le serrait davantage dans ses bras. Sa main gauche se plaça tendrement sur la joue de son ami, tandis que la droite se posa sur le bras tendu contre sa poitrine...

Alors que les deux médecins se perdaient dans les sensations enivrantes d'un baiser complètement imprévu, les trois coups frappés à la porte de la chambre quelques secondes plus tard les firent brutalement reprendre contact avec la réalité. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent immédiatement, pendant que chacun des deux rouvrait les yeux et regardait l'autre avec étonnement, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter après cet incroyable événement. Mais aucun des deux hommes n'eut le temps de vraiment réfléchir, car une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte:

« Docteur Wilson, c'est le Docteur Cuddy... Je peux entrer ? »

L'oncologue détacha son regard de celui de House pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il inspira profondément et répondit:

« Oui, bien sûr... Entrez, Docteur Cuddy ! Je suis avec House !

- D'accord ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et la directrice entra dans la pièce en souriant, lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes assis sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son sourire disparut un instant pour laisser la place à la plus grande stupeur, avant de revenir peu à peu:

« Docteur House... Vous réconfortez vos patients, c'est nouveau ça !, dit doucement l'endocrinologue. Remarquez, maintenant je comprends pourquoi il s'est remis à neiger..., continua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

- Eh oui, que voulez-vous ma chère, Dame Nature n'aime pas quand je suis trop gentil, ça la refroidit ! D'où les chutes de neige.., répondit le diagnosticien d'un ton sarcastique en se séparant de Wilson pour se relever du lit.

- Oh, je vous en prie, House, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi: ce n'est pas parce que je suis là qu'il ne faut plus montrer l'être humain qui sommeille en vous... Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, il n'y a pas de honte à montrer que l'on tient aux personnes qui nous entourent ! N'est-ce pas docteur Wilson ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Je voulais venir vous voir hier après-midi mais vous dormiez si bien...

- Oh, eh bien..., répondit doucement l'oncologue en regardant vers son lit. Je... je me sens un peu mieux, seulement... mon cas est très particulier... », ajouta-t-il en jetant un oeil vers le diagnosticien.


	10. Chapter 10

Alors tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me lire et de me laisser un petit mot ! Je suis nouvelle sur le site alors je ne maîtrise pas encore toutes les fonctionnalités, donc désolée si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, je suis seulement en train de me faire la main !

Etoilia

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Wilson avait relevé la tête en parlant, révélant de ce fait à Cuddy qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui fit réagir celle-ci:

« Docteur Wilson... Mais vous pleurez..., murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du lit, stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et inquiète en même temps.

L'oncologue allait répondre, lorsque la voix du diagnosticien se fit entendre:

« Notre confrère va plutôt bien, physiquement parlant... Il a seulement des soucis hormonaux...et des organes génitaux féminins qui étaient restés indétectables jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Je vous présente donc James Wilson, hermaphrodite de son état !

- Herma..., commença Cuddy en regardant House, sidérée. Hermaphrodite ?, reprit-elle d'une voix aiguë, avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur l'oncologue. Oh mon dieu... Mais alors... Les maux de ventre et les maux de tête, la fatigue...

- Des manifestations physiques de l'andropause ainsi que de son cycle menstruel..., soupira le diagnosticien.

- De son QUOI ?, s'écria Cuddy, de plus en perdue.

- L'échographie pratiquée avant votre arrivée a révélé chez le docteur Wilson l'existence d'un utérus, des deux trompes de Fallope ainsi que d'un ovaire bien formé, l'autre étant resté au stade embryonnaire... Et côté masculin, il est né avec un pénis non fermé à la base et un scrotum qui ne renferme qu'un testicule normal, l'autre étant demeuré minuscule... Dame Nature n'a pas su trancher, alors elle lui a donné un organe reproducteur de chaque sexe ! Et maintenant, ses... son... cycle s'est déclenché et j'étais sur le point de bipper mes assistants pour aller chercher un gynéco quand vous avez frappé à la porte !

- Un gynécologue..., murmura Cuddy pour elle-même. Vous avez un nom ?, reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme mais toujours émue.

- Eh bien... disons que je pensais au docteur Spencer pour examiner Wilson..., commença House.

- Le docteur Spencer ? Si c'est lui que vous voulez, House, vous l'aurez... Je vais aller le trouver moi-même !

- Vous ?, lui demanda le diagnosticien, étonné.

- Oui, moi, où est le problème ? Comme le docteur Wilson vient de le dire, il est un cas très particulier et en tant que directrice de cet hôpital, il est de mon devoir de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'occuper au mieux des patients qui s'y trouvent !

- Euh... S'il vous plaît, docteur Cuddy..., commença timidement l'oncologue en essuyant ses larmes.

- Oui ?, répondit celle-ci d'une voix douce. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est très aimable à vous de vous occuper de mon cas, mais... House m'a dit qu'il allait faire venir ses assistants... D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Greg, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de... protections... pour ne pas tâcher les draps... si ce n'est pas déjà fait !, reprit-il en rougissant.

- Oh... Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Wilson, lui répondit Cuddy, je vais demander à une infirmière de venir changer votre lit et de vous apporter ce qu'il faut ! Et vous, House, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour biper votre équipe ? », ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'endocrinologue ouvrit cette dernière et se retrouva nez à nez avec le docteur Foreman qui s'apprêtait à frapper:

« Oh, docteur Foreman, bonjour ! Vous tombez bien, House avait justement besoin de vous voir ! Bon, sur ce, moi je vous laisse, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre. Au fait, vos collègues ne sont pas là ?

- Euh... si. Chase est en consultations et Cameron avait des analyses à faire, je suis juste passé apporter au docteur Wilson les résultats de sa prise de sang d'hier !

- Vous ne les avez pas regardés ?, lui demanda House, surpris.

- Non. Le patient étant lui-même médecin, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable qu'il en prenne connaissance le premier... Et à dire vrai, ça me gênait un peu de mettre le nez dans les affaires d'un confrère... Alors tenez, docteur Wilson, dit Foreman en lui tendant une petite enveloppe beige.

- Merci docteur Foreman, murmura l'oncologue. Vous auriez pu regarder, vous savez, je ne l'aurais pas mal pris: je suis ici en tant que patient, après tout ! »

James ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcourut rapidement la feuille: son regard s'arrêta à un endroit précis pendant un moment puis il tendit la feuille à son ami:

« Le labo dit que mon taux de testostérone n'est pas fiable à 100 puisque je n'étais pas à jeun le jour du prélèvement, mais je crois qu'il est assez éloquent... de même que les taux de mes hormones féminines...

- Voyons ça..., répondit House en prenant le papier. Effectivement, c'est assez bas... On peut donc dire que l'andropause est confirmée... Par contre, la progestérone et les oestrogènes sont bien présentes dans ton organisme, à des quantités qui ne devraient pas être ainsi chez un homme ! Ce qui confirme aussi la chose dont on vient de parler...

- Quoi donc ?, demanda Foreman, intrigué. Oh, euh, désolé docteur Wilson, je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas...

- Il n'y a pas de mal, docteur Foreman..., soupira celui-ci. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le cacher... Je suis votre patient aussi bien que celui de House, alors voilà: je... je suis hermaphrodite.

- Vous quoi ?, fit le neurologue, stupéfait.

- Le docteur Wilson est à la fois homme et femme, intervint House. Je lui ai fait une échographie qui nous a révélé l'existence de son utérus, et maintenant je parierais bien cent dollars que c'est ça la cause de ses maux de ventre: des contractions utérines !

- Mais enfin..., reprit le jeune médecin, sidéré. J'ai palpé votre abdomen...et je n'ai rien perçu dans votre bas-ventre !

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous étiez persuadé d'avoir affaire à un homme, Foreman, intervint House. Il ne faut pas oublier l'importance du mental dans le cas présent: Wilson était sûr d'être un mec, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir conscience de la présence de ses organes génitaux féminins, et vous non plus du coup ! Même moi j'ai failli passer à côté, si ses règles ne s'étaient pas déclenchées...

- Ses quoi ?, fit le neurologue, interloqué.

- Oups, désolé Jimmy, je viens de gaffer !, dit le diagnosticien en regardant son ami qui haussa les épaules. Oui, Foreman, vous avez bien entendu: le docteur Wilson a un cycle qui s'est mis en route il y a un bon mois je pense, pour s'achever ce matin ! Alors maintenant si vous pouviez biper Chase et Cameron, vous m'obligeriez infiniment... sans vous commander bien sûr ! »

Le neurologue soupira et fit ce que son patron lui demandait. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent, ainsi qu'une infirmière qui demanda:

« Bonjour, le docteur Cuddy m'a demandé de venir changer la literie de cette chambre...

- Oui, c'est pour moi, merci, répondit Wilson qui se leva du lit. Il regarda son ami et reprit: « Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche...

- Vas-y, fit House, maintenant que mes trois loustics sont là ! Euh... Foreman, vous pourriez rester à proximité de la porte de la salle de bains ?

- Pourquoi ? Il me semble que le docteur Wilson est assez grand pour prendre sa douche lui-même !

- Ça je le sais, lui rétorqua le diagnosticien, je me doute bien qu'il ne va pas venir vous demander de lui savonner le dos, mais étant donné qu'il a tourné de l'oeil hier et qu'il vient d'apprendre une sacrée nouvelle n'est-ce pas...

- Une sacrée nouvelle ?, fit Chase. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Euh... Excusez-moi, docteur, dit l'infirmière en s'adressant à Foreman. Le docteur Cuddy m'a demandé d'amener des protections périodiques féminines pour la personne qui occupe cette chambre, mais... c'est un homme !

- Et alors ?, intervint House. Quand vous apportez des couches à un p'tit vieux, vous ne demandez pas où se trouve le bébé ! Si ? Eh bien ici c'est pareil ! Si le docteur Cuddy vous a dit d'amener des protège-slips, c'est qu'elle a estimé que c'était le moyen le plus adapté au patient ! Alors allez lui donner ça ! Wilson, couvre-toi !, cria-t-il en direction de la porte de la salle de bains, madame l'infirmière t'apporte un petit quelque chose !

- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit..., murmura la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'endroit en question.

- Des protections périodiques... féminines ? J'ai bien entendu, là ?, fit Chase, intrigué, en regardant Cameron qui affichait également un air surpris.

- Eh bien..., commença House. Je vous ai demandé de sortir de la chambre quand Wilson a dit sentir un écoulement, pas vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Chase, perplexe, et vous m'avez envoyé chercher un échographe...

- C'est exact, et maintenant... Heu, Jimmy, tu as terminé ?, fit House en élevant la voix.

- Presque, répondit celui-ci à travers la porte. Je m'habille et j'arrive !

- D'accord... Mais dépêche-toi, parce que tout le monde est là et que je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui leur annonce la nouvelle ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wilson sortit de la salle de bains, habillé et coiffé:

« Ah... ça fait du bien de prendre une douche ! Rebonjour, tout le monde !

- Docteur Wilson, comment allez-vous ?, demanda Cameron. House nous a dit que vous aviez eu un épanchement...

- Oui, répondit l'oncologue en rougissant légèrement. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais bien, c'est juste que... J'ai effectivement un souci hormonal, mais mon plus gros... problème en ce moment, c'est... Je suis hermaphrodite, j'ai un utérus et un ovaire, et j'ai mes règles ! », souffla-t-il d'une seule traite, devant les trois médecins stupéfaits.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me lire. J'espère que je ne vous perdrai pas en cours de route, et attention à la guimauve dans ce chapitre (que voulez-vous, on est fleur bleue ou on ne l'est pas !)

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Suite aux révélations de l'oncologue, l'équipe de House resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Chase fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits:

« Je... vous... vous pouvez répéter ?

- Vous avez... comme une femme ?, demanda Cameron d'une voix hésitante.

- Même si je viens de l'entendre pour la deuxième fois, je ne réalise toujours pas, déclara Foreman d'un air songeur.

- Moi non plus, dit Wilson en se forçant à sourire. Mais House m'a fait un topo sur le pourquoi de la chose et je suis assez d'accord avec ça: apparemment, je serais génétiquement à la base « XX », soit une femme, seulement un petit bout de chromosome « Y » est venu se greffer sur l'un des deux et comme c'était le morceau qui commande la fabrication des testicules, eh bien... Je me suis donc retrouvé avec un corps masculin à l'extérieur... et féminin à l'intérieur...

- J'imagine que c'est la dernière chose à laquelle vous vous attendiez..., murmura Cameron. Et sinon... ça va ? Vous arrivez à supporter le choc ?

- Oui, répondit l'oncologue, enfin... Pour le moment, oui... je... je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai été secoué, d'ailleurs je dois encore avoir les yeux un peu rouges... Et maintenant, je dois aller me faire examiner par un gynécologue... »

Wilson allait reprendre, lorsque Cuddy frappa à la porte:

« Docteur Wilson..., dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis allée voir le docteur Spencer, il vous attend dans la salle d'examen qui se trouve un peu plus loin dans le couloir... Je lui ai demandé de se déplacer, car je pense qu'il aurait été des plus étranges qu'un homme vienne consulter un gynécologue...

- Pourquoi étrange ?, intervint House. Chaque homme possède une part féminine en lui, celle de Wilson est juste un chouilla plus développée, c'est tout ! Quant au docteur Spencer, ça le changera un peu de ses patientes habituelles: ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un vagin planqué derrière un service trois pièces ! Enfin bon, pas que je m'ennuie avec vous les enfants, mais un gynéco nous attend !, fit Grégory en se dirigeant vers la porte. On y va ?, dit ce dernier en se retournant pour s'adresser à l'oncologue.

- Oui... », soupira ce dernier en lui emboîtant le pas.

* * *

« Docteur Wilson, je présume ?, fit le docteur Spencer en venant à sa rencontre pour lui serrer la main alors que l'oncologue entrait dans la salle d'examen, suivi de son ami.

- Oui, bonjour docteur Spencer..., répondit timidement celui-ci en lui serrant la main.

- Oh , en réalité mon nom complet est Spencer-Petrelli, Nathan Spencer-Petrelli..., dit ce dernier en lui adressant un charmant sourire. Petrelli est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, et comme de son côté il n'y a plus d'homme pour le transmettre, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il devienne mon autre patronyme usuel... Mais pour tout le monde ici, je suis le docteur Spencer, c'est plus rapide à prononcer que les deux noms accolés ! Et vous devez être le docteur House, reprit le gynécologue en tendant la main vers le diagnosticien.

- Effectivement, répondit celui-ci en regardant, sans bouger, la main tendue de son confrère. Le docteur Cuddy vous a informé de la situation je crois...

- Euh... oui, reprit le praticien en abaissant son bras, réalisant que Grégory n'était pas du genre à faire des civilités. Le docteur Cuddy m'a dit que vous veniez de découvrir des organes génitaux féminins chez le docteur Wilson et que vous aviez demandé l'avis d'un spécialiste sur la question...

- Avant de vous livrer à vos travaux pratiques habituels, que pouvez-vous déjà me dire de ces clichés ?, demanda House en lui tendant les photos de l'échographie. Ils ont été faits il y a un peu moins d'une heure dans la chambre du patient...

- Voyons ça, répondit le gynécologue en prenant les documents. Eh bien... A première vue, tout m'a l'air parfaitement normal, si l'on excepte l'ovaire de droite qui est on ne peut plus atrophié...

- Oh mais son ovaire droit existe, docteur Spencer !, s'exclama le diagnosticien. Il est présent sous sa forme masculine et se trouve donc dans le scrotum du patient puisque c'est un testicule ! Quant à l'ovaire gauche que l'on voit sur cette écho, il est à l'origine du port d'une prothèse dans ce même scrotum !

- Je vois..., murmura Spencer. Puis, se tournant vers l'oncologue: « Docteur Wilson, si vous le voulez bien maintenant, j'aimerais vous examiner afin de confirmer cette première impression... Vous pouvez vous déshabiller, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'oncologue en rougissant, seulement... j'ai...euh... j'ai un cycle... comme les femmes...

- Avec un utérus et un ovaire, il y a de grandes chances, oui, déclara le gynécologue. Il faudra donc penser à vous procurer des protections...

- Le docteur Wilson est en train d'essayer de vous dire que les « Anglais » ont déjà débarqué, docteur Spencer..., l'interrrompit House d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. En fait, ils sont arrivés ce matin et ce sont eux qui nous ont permis de découvrir le pot-aux-roses...

- Oh !, fit ce dernier en allant se laver les mains et les avant-bras. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Wilson, vous ne serez pas la première personne à se faire examiner pendant ses règles ! J'ai assez souvent le cas, rassurez-vous... Et puis comme ça a commencé ce matin, votre flux ne devrait pas être très important mais il le deviendra à partir de demain... Les règles durent en moyenne 4-5 jours, mais si vous voyez que ça dure au-delà et qu'en plus vos pertes sont abondantes, il ne faudra pas hésiter à revenir me voir ! D'accord ?

- D'accord..., murmura Wilson.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous examiner et nous allons commencer par la palpation de la poitrine... Docteur House, vous voulez bien nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

- Je voudrais qu'il reste avec moi pendant l'examen, docteur Spencer, s'il vous plaît, intervint Wilson en rougissant à nouveau tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- Si c'est vous qui le demandez, pas de problème..., répondit le gynécologue. Voyons un peu votre poitrine... Levez les bras, s'il vous plaît... Pas de douleurs, d'élancements ?

- Si, j'ai eu quelques petits élancements au niveau de mes tétons, répondit Wilson, mais rien de bien méchant...

- Mmh... Vous avez vos règles, et des douleurs dans la poitrine peuvent parfois se produire à ce moment-là... Ce sont vos glandes mammaires qui se manifestent, répondit Spencer en appuyant sur les aisselles de Wilson. Bien, vous pouvez baisser les bras, tout va bien par là, vous pouvez reboutonner votre chemise... Maintenant, nous allons examiner le bas... »

L'oncologue se déshabilla, et s'assit au bord de la table d'examen. Il se sentait un peu nerveux, et il inspira profondément pendant que le gynécologue l'invitait à s'allonger et à mettre ses pieds dans les étriers. Alors qu'il allait faire ce que son confrère lui disait, Wilson sentit le sang quitter son visage: il resta assis, incapable de bouger, alors que son coeur s'emballait et que son ventre se nouait. Cela n'échappa pas aux deux autres médecins:

- Docteur Wilson, respirez profondément, ça va aller..., murmura Spencer. Je vais procéder très doucement, tout va bien se passer... respirez à fond... il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer...

- Allez Jimmy, c'est pas la mort..., intervint House. En tant que médecin, tu sais comment se passe un examen gynécologique et tu as entendu le docteur Spencer, tes organes sont normaux... Il va simplement vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'infection, chose qu'une écho peut difficilement révéler...

- Oui, je vais seulement regarder..., répondit le gynécologue. Théoriquement je devrais aussi vous faire un frottis, mais si ça ne va pas, on le fera plus tard... Mais sachez que c'est un prélèvement complètement indolore, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur... D'accord ?

- D'accord... souffla Wilson en s'allongeant sur la table d'examen. Je... je suis désolé, docteur Spencer, vous devez vraiment me trouver bête de flipper de la sorte...

- Pas du tout, docteur Wilson, déclara celui-ci. J'ai parmi mes patientes des personnes qui ont eu elles aussi la trouille de leur vie la première fois qu'elles sont venues se faire examiner... Et puis, dans votre cas, c'est un peu normal d'avoir peur... Jusqu'à hier, vous pensiez encore être un homme comme les autres, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui vous vous retrouvez devant un gynécologue ! Si je m'étais trouvé à votre place, je n'aurais pas été plus rassuré, croyez-moi ! Vous mettez vos pieds dans les étriers, maintenant ? Respirez à fond, ça va aller...

- House..., dit l'oncologue d'une voix faible en tournant la tête vers son ami.

- Je suis là, murmura le diagnosticien en se rapprochant de la table d'examen de façon à se retrouver à la droite de James.

- Tu restes là, hein ? », fit celui-ci d'une toute petite voix en posant sa main sur celle de Grégory.

Le diagnosticien, surpris sur le moment – mais surtout ému - de sentir la main de Wilson sur la sienne, se ressaisit rapidement: il prit la main qui lui était tendue et la serra doucement, pendant qu'il plantait son regard dans celui de l'oncologue:

« Détends-toi, Jimmy, tout va bien se passer, je suis là... »

* * *

« Voilà, c'est fini, je vous ai même fait le frottis !, s'exclama le docteur Spencer en souriant, tout en nettoyant ses instruments. Maintenant, je vais aller porter vos prélèvements au laboratoire, vous devriez avoir les résultats au mieux demain, au pire après-demain ! Oh, avant que je ne vous quitte, tenez, voici ma carte... Si vous avez des questions, ou simplement besoin de parler...n'hésitez pas...

- Merci, docteur Spencer..., répondit Wilson en prenant le document.

- Et puis... essayez de penser à ce que je vous ai dit concernant votre cycle... Si vous ne voulez plus être gêné par vos règles...

- Je devrai utiliser un contraceptif hormonal, comme la pilule, oui, je sais..., murmura l'oncologue en finissant de se rhabiller. Mais pour le moment je n'ai pas encore décidé si je voulais rester un homme ou... me faire opérer, souffla le médecin. Alors je m'en tiendrai aux antalgiques que vous m'avez prescrits et aux protections périodiques...sans parler du traitement hormonal que je devrai suivre pour retrouver mon taux de testostérone d'avant l'andropause...

- Oui, bien sûr, mais si jamais vous vous décidez à prendre la pilule, sachez qu'il en existe de micro-dosées qui ne devraient pas trop féminiser votre corps... Je sais bien que la situation n'est pas évidente pour vous, mais essayez quand même d'y réfléchir...

- J'y réfléchirai, docteur Spencer, encore merci pour tout... »

Une fois le gynécologue sorti de la salle d'examen, Wilson se tourna vers House et reprit:

« Merci à toi aussi d'avoir été là, House... Te sentir à mes côtés pendant que je me faisais examiner au plus profond de mon intimité m'a été d'un grand réconfort...

- Ben... de rien, Jimmy, répondit le diagnosticien en regardant au sol. Tu m'as demandé de rester, je l'ai fait, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat...

- Et... je m'excuse...

- Tu t'excuses ?; fit House, surpris, en relevant la tête. Et de quoi ?

- Eh bien..., commença l'oncologue en rougissant. Avant de venir ici, quand nous étions dans la chambre... Je m'excuse de t'avoir embrassé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Oh, ça..., murmura l'aîné des deux hommes en détournant le regard, un peu gêné par le rappel de cet événement troublant.

- Oui, « ça », comme tu dis... Tu vois, je me sens un homme, enfin... après ce que je viens de découvrir sur ma personne, je dois reconnaître que je ne sais plus trop bien dans quel camp me situer... Disons que pour l'instant, je suis... entre les deux, avec une prédominance du côté masculin... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Tout en parlant, Wilson s'était rapproché de son ami, qui répondit:

« Eh bien, je pense que je peux comprendre que tu te sentes perdu en ce moment... Quand on est paumé, on peut parfois faire des choses insensées, comme... « ça »... sauf si c'est la femme en toi qui a voulu s'exprimer !, fit House sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- La femme en moi..., soupira l'oncologue en souriant. Tu as de ces formules parfois... mais je dois avouer que dans mon cas, ce n'est pas si farfelu que ça de le dire... la femme en moi... », reprit Wilson en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Le diagnosticien s'apprêtait à répondre, mais quand son regard croisa celui de son confrère, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sentit son coeur s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, incertain de la conduite à adopter...

L'oncologue vit Grégory entrouvrir la bouche pour poursuivre leur conversation, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Surpris d'abord par le mutisme de son ami, le plus jeune le fut davantage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses joues étaient toujours un peu trop chaudes pour être redevenues blanches. Il sentit que le regard azur du diagnosticien y était pour quelque chose, car en plus de son rougissement, son souffle s'était emballé, de même que son rythme cardiaque...

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi à s'observer pendant quelques secondes, qui leur parurent à chacun une éternité, lorsque le plus âgé répondit enfin:

« La femme en toi, oui... J'ai beau avoir pratiqué moi-même l'échographie, j'ai beau avoir également assisté à ton examen gynécologique, je ne réalise toujours pas que mon meilleur ami est _aussi_ en partie une _femme_...

- Greg, je... » Wilson inspira profondément, avant de reprendre: « J'espère... que pour toi, ça ne changera rien à notre amitié... Je... J'ai confiance en toi, je me sens à l'aise avec toi, et je...

- C'est bon, Jimmy, ça va..., l'interrompit House. Bien sûr que non ça ne va rien changer entre nous, c'est juste que... qu'il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle...

- Oui, tu as raison... Mais si tu savais à quel point ça m'a fait du bien que tu me tiennes la main pendant que le docteur Spencer m'examinait... »

Tout en parlant, Wilson avait posé sa main sur celle de son ami qui, en réaction, avança doucement son visage vers celui de l'oncologue, le coeur battant de plus belle. De son côté, le plus jeune, à la fois surpris et ému que son aîné ne repousse pas sa main, continua à regarder celui-ci approcher son visage. Pendant toute leur conversation, les deux médecins étaient restés les yeux dans les yeux, et chacun des deux avait alors senti que quelque chose était en train de se passer, comme un lien qui les avait toujours uni mais dont ils ne semblaient prendre conscience que maintenant... Aussi, quand House réduisit progressivement l'espace qui séparait sa tête de celle de Wilson, celui-ci ne fit-il aucun mouvement pour rétablir une distance minimale. Chacun cherchait dans le regard de l'autre l'approbation pour aller plus loin...

Le diagnosticien, qui ne se reconnaissait pas et qui sentait son esprit s'emballer, finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami... L'oncologue, qui attendait – sans attendre – ce baiser, entrouvrit la bouche pour capturer celle de Grégory pendant qu'il passait un bras autour de son cou - la main posée sur sa nuque - et l'autre autour de sa taille. Quant à Grégory, il plaça son bras libre autour des épaules de James, se surprenant à maudire mentalement sa canne qui l'empêchait d'enlacer complètement son ami...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée d'avoir tardé à poster, mais le temps me manquait pour écrire, et j'espère qu'à l'avenir ça ira mieux ! Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire... et qui n'ont pas décroché en cours de route !

Bonne lecture !

Etoilia

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Grégory attira le corps de James encore plus près du sien pendant que sa langue forçait doucement les lèvres de son ami à s'ouvrir pour faire la connaissance de sa jumelle. Wilson répondit à cette requête muette, permettant ainsi à leur baiser de se faire plus passionné. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, l'oncologue écarta sa tête de celle de son ami et murmura, rouge comme une pivoine:

« Greg... On... On devrait peut-être arrêter, je ne suis pas très sûr de savoir ce que je fais en ce moment...

- Moi non plus, si tu veux tout savoir, souffla House d'une voix où perçaient à la fois la surprise et l'hésitation. Pourtant...

- Pourtant quoi ?

- Eh bien... Depuis que l'on sait que tu es hermaphrodite, on dirait que... C'est comme si quelque chose s'était... « débloqué » entre nous...

- Débloqué ?

- Oui, comment dire... On se connaît depuis déjà quelques années, tous les deux... Au fil du temps, on est devenus des amis proches, à tel point même que tu passais plus de temps avec moi qu'avec tes ex-femmes !

- C'est vrai, admit Wilson. Je t'ai connu au moment où mon premier mariage commençait à battre de l'aile... Tu as apporté une bouffée d'oxygène dans ma vie malgré ton fichu caractère: tu me faisais rire, tu me jouais des tours pendables mais pour lesquels je ne parvenais pas à t'en vouloir... Finalement tu es la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai eu une relation à peu près stable jusqu'à présent, puisqu'aucun de mes mariages n'a duré aussi longtemps que...notre... amitié..., dit l'oncologue en hésitant sur ce dernier mot.

- Justement, en parlant d'amitié..., fit le diagnosticien. Même si je n'ai jamais fait le moindre effort pour te montrer que notre relation comptait pour moi, je... j'ai toujours apprécié les moments passés en ta compagnie, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours drôles... comme aujourd'hui...

- Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, on ne peut pas dire que l'on se soit vraiment comportés en amis l'un envers l'autre, souffla Wilson. On s'est embrassés dans la chambre, puis là maintenant dans la pièce où je viens de subir un examen gynécologique... Je crois que la découverte de mon hermaphrodisme nous a chamboulés bien plus qu'on ne le pense...

- Entièrement d'accord, approuva House tout en retirant son bras des épaules de son ami. Maintenant... euh... pas que je m'ennuie en ta compagnie, Jimmy, mais... on ne retournerait pas dans ta chambre ? Sinon notre chère directrice va se demander ce qu'on fait !

- Oui, tu as raison..., répondit l'oncologue, qui enlaçait toujours Grégory.

- Et, euh... tu pourrais me rendre ma liberté, s'il te plaît ?, fit celui-ci en regardant les bras de son ami posés sur lui, lequel s'exécuta immédiatement en rougissant.

* * *

« Ah ! Docteur Wilson, je vous attendais !, s'exclama Cuddy alors que les deux hommes arrivaient à sa hauteur, devant la porte de la chambre de l'oncologue. Comment s'est passé votre examen ?, demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

- Oh, euh... bien, ça va..., répondit Wilson en entrant dans la pièce. Le docteur Spencer m'a dit que tout était normal, mais... qu'il faudra que je songe éventuellement à un contraceptif hormonal pour bloquer mon cycle... D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je prenne rendez-vous avec un endocrinologue pour ça ...

- Bien sûr, docteur Wilson, pas de problème... Mais si vous voulez, je... je suis moi-même endocrinologue, je pourrais donc m'occuper de vous... si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr...

- Oh, c'est très aimable à vous, docteur Cuddy, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, docteur Wilson, le coupa celle-ci, puisque c'est moi qui vous le propose ! Il est vrai que je suis la directrice de cet hôpital et que j'ai par conséquent beaucoup de travail administratif, mais je peux quand même m'organiser de façon à m'occuper personnellement d'un patient, l'un de mes médecins qui plus est !

- Bon, eh bien... d'accord... et ... merci, murmura l'oncologue.

- Mais je vous en prie, répondit Cuddy en lui souriant chaleureusement. Sinon, à part ça, j'étais venue pour vous demander le nom de l'acupuncteur qui va s'occuper de House...

- Seigneur, elle n'a pas oublié !, s'écria House en levant les yeux au plafond. Mais pourquoi a-t-il donc fallu que les femmes soient dotées d'une cervelle et surtout d'une mémoire, je vous jure... Un corps bien roulé était amplement suffisant...

- Mais tout simplement pour rappeler aux hommes leurs engagements, répondit calmement la directrice en regardant le diagnosticien droit dans les yeux. Et dans votre cas c'est très simple: c'est acupuncture ou consultations ! Comment s'appelle ce monsieur, docteur Wilson ?, reprit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers ce dernier.

- Son nom est Tcheng, Hou Siao Lin Tcheng, répondit l'oncologue.

- Je vous remercie. Bien, maintenant, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, n'est-ce pas House ?

- Pourquoi ?, fit l'intéressé d'une voix surprise. Je suis très bien ici, moi !

- Oh mais ça je n'en doute pas, House, seulement je voudrais que vous me suiviez dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler...

- De mon joyeux entrain pour l'acupuncture ou de votre fabuleuse capacité à vous rappeler les choses qui fâchent ?

- Les deux ! »

* * *

« Et voilà c'est fait, votre premier rendez-vous avec Monsieur Tcheng est pour cette après-midi à quatorze heures !, dit Cuddy en reposant le combiné du téléphone. Et je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main en cet instant, la tête que vous faites mériterait d'être immortalisée !, reprit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

- Ha ha ha !, fit le diagnosticien. Ça vous éclate, hein, de me jeter dans la fosse aux lions !

- Vous n'avez même pas idée...

- Ouais, ben si vous croyez que le fait de me retrouver avec des aiguilles dans le corps va m'aider à soigner des patients...

- Pour ma part je suis convaincue que l'acupuncture va parvenir à soulager votre douleur chronique. Par contre, pour ce qui est de votre manière de faire avec les patients, là vous avez raison, on n'a pas encore trouvé le remède miracle contre la misanthropie !

- Ni celui contre la tyrannie des femmes !

- Oh... Vous pensez sincèrement que je vous tyrannise, House ?

- Moi non, mais mes oreilles, oui ! Vous entendre vanter les mérites de l'art de piquer un homme est à la limite du harcèlement moral ! En plus, j'ai promis à Wilson d'aller lui tenir compagnie : s'il n'a affaire qu'à mes trois larbins, ce sera la dépression nerveuse assurée !

- Vous lui avez promis de rester avec lui aujourd'hui, vraiment ?

- A vrai dire... non. Mais s'il me le demandait, il est plus qu'évident que je me ferais un plaisir d'accepter !

- Soit. Alors par égard pour votre amitié pour le docteur Wilson, je vous dispense de consultations pour ce matin... à la condition expresse qu'à quatorze heures tapantes, vous soyez ici dans mon bureau pour y faire la connaissance du docteur Tcheng ! Et qu'après votre séance, vous alliez – quand même ! - voir du côté des consultations si vous pouvez vous rendre utile.C'est clair ?

- Limpide, mon général ! Ah, au fait, avant que je ne parte retrouver mon patient mi-figue mi-raisin...

- House !, l'interrompit Cuddy. C'est votre ami ! Un peu de respect voyons !

- ... ce cher Wilson, qui est à voile et à vapeur disais-je, reprit le diagnosticien sans se démonter - ignorant les yeux levés au ciel de sa directrice -, n'est pas malade au sens physique du terme et ne devrait donc plus être hospitalisé... En revanche, découvrir que l'on est hermaphrodite est plutôt le genre de chose à provoquer un sérieux chamboulement psychologique, et il vaut mieux dans ces cas-là ne pas rester seul... Aussi, lorsqu'il sera prêt à quitter mon service, je lui demanderai de venir habiter chez moi, histoire d'avoir un oeil sur lui...

- Je suis heureuse que vous abordiez cette question, House, répondit Cuddy. Moi aussi, je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas bon pour le docteur Wilson de rester seul, et je pensais lui proposer de venir s'installer chez moi tout en se faisant suivre par un psychologue...

- Quoi !, s'exclama House. L'installer chez vous ! Vous avez des vues sur lui ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais le docteur Wilson est une personne que j'estime beaucoup, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est un ami, et il est normal de s'occuper de ses amis lorsqu'ils ne vont pas bien, non ? Notre confrère est fragile en ce moment, il a besoin d'un environnement stable et chaleureux. De plus, je pense qu'une femme sera mieux placée pour répondre à ses questions sur son côté féminin...

- Et vous pensez avoir assez d'oestrogènes pour ça ?, l'interrompit le diagnosticien.

- J'en aurai toujours plus que vous en tout cas !

- Wilson m'a dit qu'il se sentait toujours un homme malgré tout, vous ne pensez donc pas qu'une femme qui va vouloir l'encourager à parler de son ressenti côté féminin – son cycle et j'en passe ! - risque de le perturber ?

- Non, je pense même que ça pourrait l'aider à harmoniser ses deux côtés, accepter sa féminité tout en préservant sa masculinité en même temps ! »

House se leva de son siège, l'air songeur:

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai à faire...

- Oui, vous avez raison... comme rattraper votre paperasse en retard, par exemple...

- Oh non, j'ai déjà une séance de torture chinoise pour cette après-midi, et vous voulez m'infliger...

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous allez avoir 20 séances d'acupuncture qu'il faut vous croire dispensé de faire votre devoir de médecin ! Le serment d'Hippocrate, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune pitié pour les infirmes !, geignit House.

- Faites-moi donc un procès pour discrimination ! », lui lança Cuddy alors que le diagnosticien se dirigeait vers la sortie.

* * *

_Dans l'après-midi._

House se tenait dans le couloir, à quelques mètres du bureau de sa directrice. Il regarda l'horloge: il était presque quatorze heures, l'acupuncteur était peut-être déjà arrivé... Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il se dirigea vers le lieu du rendez-vous et frappa à la porte avec sa canne. Il entendit la voix de Cuddy lancer un « Entrez » assez sonore et s'exécuta. Grégory vit alors qu'une personne – un homme – était assise en face de sa directrice et en déduisit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du fameux « Monsieur Tcheng »... Lequel, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, se leva de son siège pour faire face au visiteur:

« Docteur House, rebonjour..., lui dit Cuddy. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le docteur Tcheng, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de se déplacer pour vous soigner ! Docteur Tcheng, voici votre futur patient, le docteur Grégory House, qui dirige le service « Diagnostiques » de cet hôpital !

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, docteur, déclara l'acupuncteur d'une voix claire avec un fort accent chinois tout en s'inclinant pour le saluer.

- Bonjour, répondit le diagnosticien d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'étonnement.

- Oh, excusez-moi docteur, répondit Tcheng, vous préfèrez peut-être que je vous salue à la mode occidentale, en vous serrant la main...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire..., fit House en restant sur place alors que le Chinois s'avançait vers lui en s'aidant d'une canne C'est drôle, mais je vous imaginais avec une longue barbe et dans une tenue traditionnelle, un peu comme les vieux sages que l'on peut voir dans les films de kung-fu...

- House !, s'exclama Cuddy. Le docteur Tcheng n'est pas venu ici pour entendre vos sarcasmes !

- Ce n'est rien, docteur Cuddy, répondit l'acupuncteur en caressant sa petite barbichette, que surmontait une fine et longue moustache. Les paroles du docteur House sont autant d'indications pour moi de son état de santé, et par conséquent de son degré d'ouverture à ma discipline... Je devine à vos propos que ce n'est pas vous qui avez décidé de faire appel à mes services, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, docteur Tcheng, intervint la directrice, c'est moi qui ai incité le docteur House à vous rencontrer...

- pour que j'essaie de soulager votre problème à la jambe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, fit House, dubitatif devant ce petit homme au corps légèrement voûté. Euh... Je m'excuse de vous demander ça, mais... quel âge avez-vous ?

- House ! Je vous en prie ! Ce ne sont pas des questions à poser !, s'exclama Cuddy.

- Ce n'est rien, madame, répondit le Chinois. J'ai 78 ans, docteur House, j'ai donc un âge qui peut expliquer que je me serve d'une canne pour marcher, et pourtant... cela fait plus de 60 ans que je boîte...

- Je vous demande pardon ?, fit le diagnosticien, interloqué.

- Le docteur Tcheng a reçu un éclat d'obus dans la jambe lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, déclara Cuddy. A cette époque, pendant l'été 1945, les Japonais n'avaient pas encore déposé les armes, et ils ont bombardé les villes chinoises frontalières puisque la Chine combattait aux côtés des Alliés. Cette blessure l'a donc laissé boîteux et tout comme vous, il a souffert et souffre encore de douleurs chroniques à la jambe... Douleurs qu'il a réussi à maîtriser grâce à l'acupuncture !

- C'est tout à fait exact, dit le Chinois. Mes parents ont quitté la Chine pour s'établir aux Etats-Unis afin d'y faire soigner ma blessure. Les médecins américains ont fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils n'ont pu faire disparaître ma douleur... Ma famille s'est donc tournée vers notre médecine traditionnelle: j'ai été soigné par un acupuncteur qui s'appelait Tao Gan, et qui était parfois assisté de sa fille, Lan-Li... Au début, j'étais renfermé sur moi-même, aigri, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais été puni par le ciel alors que je n'avais rien fait... Mais Tao Gan, et surtout sa fille, ont su petit à petit gagner ma confiance et me réapprendre à m'ouvrir aux autres et à la vie... J'ai alors découvert ma vocation pour l'acupuncture, et l'amitié qui avait fini par naître entre Lan-Li et moi a peu à peu évolué vers l'amour... Lan-Li est devenue mon épouse, et aujourd'hui je suis l'heureux père de trois enfants et le grand-père de cinq petits-fils et trois petites-filles !

- Vous m'en voyez ravi pour vous, déclara House d'un air nonchalant. Seulement... pourriez-vous me dire à quoi ça va m'avancer de savoir ça ?

- L'expérience, docteur House, m'a appris que pour amener une personne à se confier, il faut d'abord savoir parler de soi... Cela est d'autant plus vrai qu'en acupuncture, la relation de confiance qui peut s'établir entre le soigneur et le patient peut jouer un grand rôle dans la guérison du mal... Toutefois, je me dois de vous mettre en garde, Monsieur House: l'acupuncture peut aider à combattre la douleur, mais elle ne peut réparer ce qui a été détruit...

- A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu...», lança le diagnosticien d'une voix légèrement moqueuse et toujours sur la défensive.

Monsieur Tcheng sourit puis, se tournant de nouveau vers Cuddy:

« Bien, je pense pouvoir aider ce patient...

- Vraiment ?, fit la directrice la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?, dit House, sceptique.

- Oui, docteur House, répondit calmement l'acupuncteur, je peux vous aider. Le chemin qui mène à la guérison sera très long et difficile pour vous car votre esprit est fermé, mais vous verrez, vous aussi vous réapprendrez à vous ouvrir au bonheur... »


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles depuis un moment, mais j'ai eu des soucis de bêta lecteur qui heureusement maintenant sont résolus !

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review !

Bonne lecture !

Etoilia

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

House ouvrit la porte de la salle d'examen – réservée préalablement par Cuddy – et se tourna vers l'acupuncteur:

« Après vous, docteur Tcheng, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer...

- Je me donnerai cette peine, docteur House, lorsque vous serez vous-même dans cette pièce, répondit le Chinois en souriant. Même si votre directrice m'a prévenu de votre caractère disons... quelque peu particulier, j'ai tout de suite senti en vous voyant que vous seriez un patient plutôt... roublard, comme vous dites ici en Amérique ! Vous pensiez me faire entrer le premier dans cette salle, pour mieux vous sauver ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le diagnosticien, qui s'était efforcé d'être un tant soit peu respectueux envers l'Asiatique, laissa apparaître sur son visage un petit sourire en coin:

« Bien vu, vénérable confrère ! Je suis percé à jour !, répondit-il d'une voix ironique alors que son aîné l'invitait d'un signe de tête à entrer dans la salle d'examen.

- Cela me rappelle ma toute première séance avec mon vénérable beau-père..., murmura Tcheng en lui emboîtant le pas. Moi aussi j'étais plus que sceptique quant à la prétendue efficacité de l'acupuncture... et pourtant... Vous savez comment il m'a convaincu d'essayer ?

- Non, mais je sens que vous allez m'en faire la confidence !

- Le père de ma chère épouse m'a tout simplement dit que si j'étais content de souffrir, je n'avais par conséquent rien à faire avec lui et que je n'avais qu'à m'en aller ! Mais que si, par contre, la douleur me rendait malheureux, il me proposait volontiers ses services pour m'aider à évacuer cette souffrance grâce à ses aiguilles ! Ensuite, il a commencé à m'expliquer qu'il allait me piquer à des points bien précis de mon corps, les méridiens qui étaient concernés par mon problème physique, les endroits à stimuler pour combattre cette douleur chronique... Alors je vous pose aujourd'hui cette même question, docteur House: êtes-vous heureux de souffrir ? »

Le diagnosticien, qui s'était assis sur le bord de la table d'examen, tête baissée, releva celle-ci et murmura, le regard vague, plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à son interlocuteur:

« Pas vraiment, non... »

000000000000

Une fois House sorti de son bureau avec le docteur Tcheng, Cuddy partit en direction de la chambre de Wilson. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte, et la voix de son confrère lui répondit d'entrer:

« Docteur Cuddy, rebonjour, dit l'oncologue en levant le nez de sa revue médicale.

- Rebonjour docteur Wilson, je venais vous dire que ça y est, House est enfin entre les mains de l'acupuncteur !

- Vraiment ?, fit le médecin qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette nouvelle.

- Oui ! Ils viennent d'ailleurs de sortir de mon bureau à l'instant ! House n'était pas spécialement enchanté de la chose, et je m'attendais à ce qu'il rechigne véritablement, mais je dois admettre qu'il s'est laissé faire assez facilement...

- Il faut reconnaître aussi que vous lui avez donné un argument de choc: c'était ça ou 20 heures de consultation par semaine... Entre deux maux, il a choisi le moindre, si je puis dire... même si je suis convaincu que l'acupuncture pourrait donner de bons résultats sur lui... Il n'y a qu'à voir Monsieur Tcheng: je le trouve très en forme pour une personne de son âge, surtout après ce qu'il a vécu !

- C'est vrai, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il parviendra à soigner House... Sinon, à part ça, j'étais aussi venue vous voir pour vous proposer de venir chez moi quelques temps...

- Chez vous ?, fit l'oncologue, surpris.

- Oui, docteur Wilson, répondit Cuddy. La découverte de votre hermaphrodisme est loin d'être un événement anodin et je pense qu'il ne serait pas bon pour vous de rester seul pendant les prochaines semaines... De plus, comme vous allez devenir mon patient, je me suis dit que ça ferait une autre raison de vous proposer de vous installer chez moi...

- Eh bien, je..., commença le médecin. Je vous remercie pour votre proposition, c'est très aimable à vous, je... je n'en attendais pas tant...

- Oh je vous en prie docteur Wilson, ne soyez pas gêné ! Vous êtes quelqu'un qui comptez beaucoup pour moi, il est donc normal que j'essaie de prendre soin de vous... Et puis avec moi, vous pourrez parler de tout ce qui vous tracasse côté féminin, je serai assez bien placée pour cela il me semble !, répondit Cuddy en riant.

- Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses, déclara l'oncologue en faisant un petit sourire. Mais le docteur Spencer m'a laissé sa carte, au cas où...

- Le docteur Spencer est peut-être gynécologue, l'interrompit l'endocrinologue, mais c'est un homme... Même s'il peut comprendre ce que vous ressentez en ce moment, il ne peut pas savoir pour autant ce que c'est... Les maux de ventre, la poitrine douloureuse au moment des règles, ce sont des symptômes qu'il rencontre chez ses patientes, mais il ne les a jamais expérimentés par lui-même... Non, croyez-moi, je pense très sincèrement que cela vous fera le plus grand bien de discuter avec une femme...

- Peut-être, oui..., soupira Wilson. Mais vous êtes sûre que ma présence chez vous ne risque pas de vous déranger ?

- Bien sûr que non, docteur Wilson, puisque c'est moi qui vous le propose ! House aussi pense qu'il ne faut pas que vous restiez seul, il est d'ailleurs venu me dire qu'il comptait vous demander de vous installer chez lui... Mais entre nous, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il fasse un très bon hôte pour vous, surtout en ce moment...

- Oh, euh... C'est très gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter de mon bien-être, mais en ce qui concerne House, il n'est pas si terrible à vivre que ça... une fois qu'on a appris à s'accommoder de son fichu caractère...

- Je sais bien que c'est votre ami, mais je suis persuadée que même s'il sait à quoi s'en tenir vous concernant, ce ne sera vraiment pas une sinécure d'aller vivre chez lui !

- Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas que je reste seul, et moi-même je n'ai guère envie de solitude en ce moment, mais je... je ne me vois pas aller chez vous... vous êtes la directrice de cet hôpital, j'espère que vous comprenez...

- Oui, je comprends, docteur Wilson..., répondit Cuddy, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Mais dans ce cas... que diriez-vous d'aller vous installer dans un endroit où vous ne seriez pas seul, et qui ne serait ni mon domicile ni celui de House, autrement dit un endroit... neutre ?

- Un endroit neutre ? Et à quoi pensez-vous ?

- A la maison de repos qui se trouve juste à côté de l'hôpital. Vous pourrez vous déplacer, et même sortir pour aller au cinéma par exemple, et en plus vous pourrez y être suivi par un psychologue... Car même si vous semblez faire face à votre hermaphrodisme avec beaucoup de sang-froid, je ne pense vraiment pas que vous soyez apte à reprendre le travail pour le moment... »

0000000000

« Bien, alors avant d'attaquer la séance d'acupuncture proprement dite, je vais d'abord procéder à un examen classique. Pourriez-vous ôter votre chemise, docteur House ?, demanda Tcheng en s'approchant de House avec son stéthoscope.

- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait vérifier la respiration, le pouls et compagnie, j'aurais pu faire ça moi-même, dit le diagnosticien en déboutonnant son vêtement.

- Pardonnez-moi, docteur House, mais il est indispensable que je connaisse vos constantes vitales pour optimiser les soins que je vais vous prodiguer... Est-ce que vous fumez ?

- Un cigare de temps en temps...

- Consommez-vous de l'alcool ?

- Uniquement quand l'envie s'en fait sentir, et là c'est assez régulièrement je dois dire... mais rien d'excessif, je connais mes limites, s'empressa d'ajouter House.

- Pratiquez-vous une activité sportive ?

- Avec ma guibole ? Vous rigolez j'espère !

- Pas du tout, docteur House, moi aussi j'ai un souci à la jambe tout comme vous et pourtant, tous les matins, je fais ma séance de tai-chi ainsi que quelques poses de yoga...

- Vous vous fichez de moi !, s'exclama le diagnosticien.

- Pas du tout... Mais il faut dire aussi que je me soigne par l'acupuncture depuis très longtemps... Pas d'antécédents médicaux ?

- Euh... le coeur, je crois, du côté paternel sauf erreur... Pas de cancer à ma connaissance dans la famille, ni de problèmes d'ordre respiratoire...

- Avez-vous parfois des problèmes pour digérer ? Ou y a-t-il des aliments qui vous posent souci ?

- Non...

- Bon... Ouvrez la bouche maintenant, que je regarde votre langue... Mmmh... Elle est un peu jaune...

- Comment ça jaune ?

- Oui, elle est essentiellement rose mais elle a un voile jaune qui m'indique que votre corps ne va pas bien...

- Non, sans blague ! J'ai un magnifique cratère dans la cuisse droite qui me fait souffrir le martyre depuis 5 ans, mais à part ça je me porte comme un charme !

- Pour votre douleur à la jambe, vous prenez un médicament m'a dit le docteur Cuddy, de la... Vicodine, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, et si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir sur ma personne, sachez que je me suis aussi fait tirer dessus il y a plusieurs mois et que suite à ça j'ai eu une injection de Kétamine qui a momentanément fait disparaître ma douleur... pour que celle-ci revienne mieux en force par la suite !

- Oui, effectivement, le docteur Cuddy m'en a également parlé... Ce médicament, la Vicodine, il se présente comment ? Ce sont des comprimés à croquer ou à dissoudre ?

- Ce sont des gélules...

- Combien en prenez-vous par jour ?

- Ce sont pas vos oignons ! s'exclama le médecin en reboutonnant sa chemise.

- J'ai bien peur que si, docteur House, car j'ai pour habitude de prescrire en complément à mes séances un traitement phytothérapique, et si je veux pouvoir vous soigner efficacement, il faut que je sache ceci, de même qu'il faut que vous me disiez de quoi est fait ce produit !

- La Vicodine est un médicament classé parmi les opiacés, répondit le diagnosticien d'une voix maussade. La famille de l'opium, quoi... Vous qui êtes Chinois, ça devrait vous parler, non les fumeries d'opium ? lança-t-il à l'acupuncteur, sourire en coin.

- Ce genre d'endroit était effectivement assez répandu en Chine lorsque j'étais jeune, répliqua calmement Tcheng sans se démonter, mais il y en a de moins en moins, car l'opium est une drogue, et comme la plupart des drogues, il est illégal d'en consommer. Bien, maintenant je vais vous demander de me montrer votre blessure, afin que je puisse m'en faire une idée par moi-même, et par conséquent déterminer les endroits à stimuler pour calmer la douleur... »

Voyant que le diagnosticien hésitait, le Chinois reprit doucement en le regardant dans les yeux:

« Mon but n'est pas de vous mettre dans l'embarras, docteur House... Comme le docteur Cuddy vous l'a dit dans son bureau, j'ai reçu un éclat d'obus dans la jambe... Alors je sais ce que c'est que d'être complexé par la difformité d'une partie de son corps... »

En entendant ces paroles empreintes de sincérité, House se sentit troublé: pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait devant lui une personne capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, pour la simple et bonne raison que cette personne avait vécu un drame similaire... Prenant une grande inspiration, il défit la bouche de sa ceinture et abaissa lentement son pantalon... L'acupuncteur examina attentivement la cuisse mutilée de son confrère, et reprit:

« Votre cicatrice est plutôt jolie, comparée à la mienne, si je puis me permettre... Le mal était concentré en un seul endroit chez vous, moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance... Bon... Le corps est traversé par 12 méridiens principaux et 8 méridiens dits « curieux » qui eux ont un rôle de régulateur. La douleur que vous ressentez est due au fait que votre corps n'a pas accepté la disparition du muscle de votre cuisse: il persiste à vouloir faire circuler l'énergie par des chemins qui n'existent plus, ce qui du coup déséquilibre votre corps dans son ensemble...

- Formidable ! s'exclama House d'un ton ironique. Et vous vous proposez de faire quoi ? De mettre en place un... « itinéraire bis » ?

- C'est tout à fait ça, docteur House, je vais apprendre à votre corps à accepter sa nouvelle apparence et stimuler d'autres zones qui deviendront les nouveaux canaux de circulation de votre énergie vitale ! Maintenant, je vais procéder à la séance d'acupuncture proprement dite: la pose des aiguilles n'est pas douloureuse, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, mais si vous avez vraiment un problème avec ce type d'accessoires, je pratique également l'acupressure...

- L'acupressure ?, fit le diagnosticien, surpris. C'est quoi ça encore ?

- C'est le même principe que l'acupuncture: on stimule des points précis... avec les doigts au lieu d'aiguilles ! Les deux techniques se valent, même si je pense sincèrement que les aiguilles sont plus efficaces !

- Bon... Je prends quand même les aiguilles... et on verra bien ce qui se passe...

- Soigner le corps passe aussi par l'esprit, docteur House, ce qui signifie que pour parvenir à maîtriser votre douleur, il vous faudra apprendre à identifier et à vous débarrasser de tout ce qui pourrait jouer sur celle-ci, comme les contrariétés, ou encore les regrets... »

0000000000

Cuddy se leva de son siège pour prendre congé de son confrère:

« Bien, je vais vous laisser encore deux jours pour choisir où vous allez vivre ces prochaines semaines, docteur Wilson... Je comprends que vous ne souhaitiez pas vous installer chez moi, mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'aller chez House soit une bonne chose... La maison de repos serait la solution la plus indiquée dans votre cas...

- Peut-être, oui..., murmura l'oncologue. En tout cas, je vous remercie encore pour votre proposition, je vais y réfléchir et qui sait, peut-être aurai-je une réponse à vous donner avant la fin de ces deux jours...

- Pourquoi pas, oui... En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, et... ma porte vous est grand ouverte ! »

Wilson allait répondre, lorsqu'une voix bien connue des deux médecins se fit entendre:

« Autant que votre décolleté ?, lança House qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Parce que si c'est le cas, attention aux courants d'air, surtout en cette saison ! »

Tout d'abord surprise par la présence du diagnosticien - qu'elle croyait encore être en séance d'acupuncture - , Cuddy se contenta ensuite de lever les yeux au plafond, avant de répondre avec un grand sourire:

« House ! Vous êtes toujours vivant, à ce que je vois ! Moi qui croyais vous avoir envoyé dans la fosse aux lions, pour reprendre votre expression de tantôt ! Je pensais même vous commander un cercueil, au cas où vous n'auriez pas survécu à votre première séance de... « torture chinoise » !

- Ha ha ha... Très drôle..., ronchonna le diagnosticien en s'avançant dans la chambre en direction du lit de Wilson.

- Bien, puisque vous êtes là, je vais en profiter pour vous dire que j'ai proposé à notre confrère de s'installer soit chez moi, soit dans la maison de repos proche de l'hôpital...

- Et vous lui avez déconseillé d'aller chez moi..., l'interrompit House. Oh! Allez Cuddy, je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous avez dit un truc de ce genre... N'est-ce pas Wilson ?

- Euh, eh bien..., bafouilla l'intéressé, qui ne s'attendait pas à être partie prenante dans la discussion. Euh... oui, le docteur Cuddy m'a effectivement proposé ces deux solutions...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda le diagnosticien.

- Je... J'ai encore deux jours pour y réfléchir... Mais pour moi tu fais partie des possibilités qui me sont offertes ! s'empressa d'ajouter l'oncologue.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser, messieurs, reprit la directrice. Puis, s'adressant au diagnosticien: « Si le docteur Wilson vient habiter chez vous, House, j'espère pour vous que vous vous conduirez en hôte convenable ! Et vous, docteur Wilson, si jamais votre ami vous ennuie, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me ferai un plaisir de le coller en consultations et autres joyeusetés qu'il adore ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir à tous ! Depuis quelques temps, j'ai retrouvé une bêta donc je devrais reprendre une publication régulière !

Bonne lecture et un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début !

Etoilia

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Une fois Cuddy sortie de la chambre, Wilson s'adressa à son ami:

« Alors, cette séance ?

- Mmmhh... eh bien... Mis à part le fait qu'il se prenne pour un flic, ça peut aller, il connaît son affaire apparemment..., répondit House en s'approchant du lit.

- Pour un flic ? House ! C'est un médecin, et c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il te voyait, il est donc normal qu'il ait voulu en savoir un minimum sur toi ! Il voulait savoir à qui il avait affaire, nous faisons bien la même chose avec nos patients, nous ! Euh... rectification: JE fais bien la même chose avec mes patients, puisque TOI tu ne rencontres pour ainsi dire jamais les tiens ! riposta l'oncologue en fronçant les sourcils. Et si tu me parles de Monsieur Tcheng de cette façon, j'en déduis que vous avez dû évoquer ta consommation de Vicodine...

- Non, tu crois ? Tu pourrais me dire en quoi ça le regarde ?

- Mais enfin... House ! C'est ton médecin ! s'exclama Wilson en s'agitant sur son lit. Quand un patient atterrit dans ton service, tu ne demandes jamais à tes assistants de se renseigner sur ses antécédents ou tout traitement éventuel en cours ? Tcheng n'a fait que son boulot en te posant toutes ces questions ! »

L'oncologue regarda son ami pendant quelques instants, avant de reprendre plus doucement:

« Ce n'est pas l'acupuncture qui te pose un souci, House...ni même Monsieur Tcheng... Tu aurais réagi exactement de la même façon avec n'importe qui... Le vrai problème, c'est que... tu ne supportes pas l'idée d'être pour une fois le patient et non le médecin ! Mais si tu veux réellement te débarrasser de ton problème récurrent à la jambe, il faudra bien que tu sois le patient de quelqu'un un jour ! Et en devenant celui de Tcheng, je trouve que tu n'es pas si mal loti, excuse-moi !

- Si tu le dis, Jimmy..., murmura le diagnosticien en regardant le sol. Et sinon à part ça, les Anglais sont toujours en plein débarquement chez toi ? reprit-il en relevant la tête.

- House ! Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît ! A chaque fois c'est pareil avec toi, quand on aborde un sujet qui te touche d'un peu trop près, c'est plus fort que toi, il faut que tu fasses des... pirouettes ! Tu sais que la Vicodine n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et pour une fois que tu as l'opportunité de combattre ta douleur en face, tu fuis! Ça te plaît tant que ça de souffrir ? Ou alors tu as une telle trouille des changements que pourrait apporter l'acupuncture dans ta vie que tu préfères t'accrocher envers et contre tout à tes petites habitudes, la prise de Vicodine entre autres ?

- Je n'ai pas peur du changement, Jimmy..., soupira le diagnosticien. C'est juste que... l'acupuncture, je... je suis pas convaincu... Tcheng m'a dit qu'il faudrait du temps pour rétablir l'équilibre chez moi, et qu'une partie de ma douleur pouvait provenir de mon esprit... Mais c'est mon corps qui a un problème, pas ma tête !

- En es-tu bien sûr, House ? lui demanda doucement Wilson. Rappelle-toi à quel point tu avais mal après avoir rompu avec Stacy... et rappelle-toi aussi comment tu te sentais bien après avoir été traité à la Kétamine lorsque tu t'es fait tirer dessus... Tu t'étais remis au sport ! Et quand la douleur est réapparue, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la Kétamine qui ne te faisait plus autant d'effet, c'était aussi parce que tu avais peur du changement: tu t'étais tellement habitué à souffrir qu'inconsciemment tu as tout fait pour que ça revienne ! House... je suis complètement d'accord avec Tcheng: la guérison passe aussi par l'esprit... Je le vois bien avec mes patients !

- Ouais... si tu le dis..., soupira son ami. Et toi sinon, comment ça va ?, reprit le diagnosticien en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Wilson et en poussant ce dernier pour qu'il lui fasse de la place.

- House ! Non mais ne te gêne pas, surtout ! Fais-moi tomber par terre, tant que tu y es !

- J'ai une jambe qui n'a plus toute sa forme, et j'ai donc besoin de m'asseoir car la station debout prolongée n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et par conséquent pour moi ! répondit Grégory du tac au tac.

- Je te rappelle que je suis ton patient, et qu'à ce titre j'ai droit à un minimum d'égard il me semble ! riposta Wilson en essayant de repousser son ami.

- Et moi je te rappelle que j'ai une canne et que je sais m'en servir ! répondit House avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Mais je t'en prie, mets-toi donc à ton aise !, s'exclama l'oncologue en souriant. Mmh... T'es vraiment un cas, toi...

- Je sais..., murmura le diagnosticien en allongeant ses jambes sur le lit. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

- Laquelle ?

- Je t'ai demandé comment tu te sentais, juste avant que tu n'empêches le pauvre infirme que je suis d'accorder un peu de repos à sa malheureuse jambe qui vient de subir les assauts infernaux d'une bonne trentaine d'aiguilles ! Et je ne te parle même pas du reste de mon corps !

- Eh bien... mis à part quelques légers maux de ventre et un peu de fatigue, je vais plutôt bien... Une trentaine d'aiguilles sur ta jambe tu dis ?, dit Wilson en tournant la tête vers son ami.

- Ouaip... », fit House en imitant l'oncologue. « Figure-toi que dans le temps il y avait deux façons de pratiquer l' « aiguillage »: le métal jaune – or ou cuivre – pour stimuler les organes, et le métal blanc – acier ou argent – pour apaiser les douleurs... Mais l'or et l'argent n'étaient pas des métaux faciles à utiliser en acupuncture, les aiguilles étaient trop fragiles, sans parler de la procédure de stérilisation... Ce qui fait que depuis déjà quelques décennies, la profession se sert d'aiguilles en acier inoxydable, et à usage unique afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises du style hépatite ou VIH... Et selon les soins à apporter au patient – douleur à calmer ou organe à stimuler -, l'acupuncteur piquera tel ou tel endroit !

- Et tu as ressenti quelque chose pendant que tu avais toutes ces aiguilles ?

- Pas vraiment... Tcheng m'a dit que certaines personnes pouvaient ressentir un léger mieux dès la première séance, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit mon cas ! On ne se débarrasse pas d'une douleur vieille de quelques années en seulement trente minutes !

- C'est sûr... », répondit Wilson en souriant.

House allait poursuivre, lorsqu'il réalisa que son ami et lui-même se retrouvaient à nouveau dans la situation qui avait abouti à un baiser, _leur_ _premier baiser_... Le diagnosticien inspira un grand coup et dit:

« Euh... Jimmy, que dirais-tu si chacun de nous gardait sa tête à une distance raisonnable de celle de l'autre, histoire qu'on ne se bécote plus comme deux collégiens en pleine puberté ?

- House... Je sais bien qu'on s'est embrassés à deux reprises, mais à chaque fois c'est parce que je... je me sentais... perdu... Maintenant que ça va un peu mieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se reproduirait... Ou alors tu as peur du « jamais deux sans trois » ?

- On va dire ça..., murmura Grégory en penchant légèrement la tête vers son ami. Au fait, puisque vous en parliez Cuddy et toi quand je suis arrivé, tu as réfléchi à ta convalescence ?

- Oui et non...

- Franchement, tu te vois dans une maison de repos ? Ou alors chez Cuddy ?

- Parce que vivre chez toi serait vraiment le mieux pour moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'habite peut-être pas un palace, mais c'est assez grand pour deux ! S'il le faut, j'investirai même dans un canapé-lit pour que tu sois installé le plus confortablement possible !

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est de ça dont j'ai le plus besoin en ce moment ? D'un lit confortable ? demanda Wilson avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Tu ne penses pas qu'actuellement, c'est plutôt la présence réconfortante d'un ami qu'il me faudrait ? »

En disant ces mots, l'oncologue avait regardé Grégory droit dans les yeux et ce dernier se sentit soudain troublé par la mélancolie qui se dégageait de l'autre médecin. Lorsque Wilson avait eu des problèmes de couple avec sa dernière épouse en date, Julie, lui, House, avait-il senti que son ami avait besoin de se confier, d'ouvrir son coeur ? Non. Lorsque Wilson s'était installé chez lui en attendant de retrouver un logement, l'avait-il si bien traité que ça ? Non. Il avait malmené l'oncologue, que ce soit en le faisant poireauter pendant trois heures devant sa porte - sur laquelle il avait posé un stéthoscope – avant de le laisser faire toute la vaisselle , ou en mettant son doigt dans un verre d'eau pendant son sommeil afin qu'il ait une désagréable surprise en se réveillant... Le diagnosticien inspira, et répondit en soufflant et en baissant la tête:

« Si, tu as raison, Jimmy... Seulement je crains de ne pas être la bonne personne pour ça...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je suis content de t'avoir pour ami, j'apprécie les moments qu'on passe ensemble, seulement...

- Seulement quoi ?

- On ne peut pas dire que je me suis toujours bien comporté avec toi... Notamment quand tu es venu chez moi après avoir quitté ta femme...

- Oh, tu veux sans doute parler... du verre d'eau dans lequel tu as plongé mon petit doigt afin que je me pisse dessus... ou encore des appels des agents immobiliers que tu effaçais consciencieusement de ton répondeur ?, répondit doucement Wilson.

- Mmmh..., fit House, les lèvres pincées.

- C'est vrai... Tu as souvent été le pire ami que l'on puisse avoir... Mais d'un autre côté, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, ma vie n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi... comment dire... animée ? C'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu pour certaines choses que tu as pu dire ou faire, mais en même temps tu as une telle façon d'être, tu es tellement... toi, c'est incroyable mais même quand tu sors des horreurs on ne peut pas s'empêcher de t'admirer malgré tout... A chaque fois que tu me jouais un tour, j'étais furieux sur le moment, mais après je... je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de te pardonner... Alors si ta proposition de m'accueillir chez toi tient toujours...

- Tu..., fit House en relevant vivement son visage vers Wilson. Tu es sûr ?

- Seulement si tu réponds à ma question: es-tu prêt à faire des efforts pour vaincre ta douleur à la jambe ?

- Je... C'est-à-dire ?

- Peux-tu me promettre d'essayer de diminuer tes prises de Vicodine, à défaut d'arrêter complètement ?

- Je rêve ou tu me fixes une condition pour venir chez moi ?

- Je suis sérieux, House... C'est parce que je suis ton ami que j'ai voulu t'inciter à essayer l'acupuncture, alors j'aimerais que pour une fois dans ta vie tu agisses en véritable ami avec moi... Es-tu prêt à faire un effort pour t'en sortir ? »

Wilson avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix pleine d'espoir, et le diagnosticien se sentit ému par le regard de ce dernier tandis qu'une petite boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il inspira et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, pendant qu'il pinçait sa bouche.

En voyant le regard du diagnosticien, l'oncologue pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler mais ne put retenir les larmes qui étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux:

« House..., murmura-t-il.

- Oui, Jimmy ?

- Merci..., fit celui-ci en se frottant les yeux. Oh... Excuse-moi si je pleure, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... Je suis assez émotif en ce moment...

- Les hormones sans doute..., répondit le diagnosticien en souriant.

- Ça doit être ça, oui... », dit Wilson en lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux hommes étaient en train de se regarder lorsque, mû par une impulsion subite, House enlaça son ami lequel, surpris sur le coup, réagit en lui souriant davantage, avant de poser doucement son front contre le sien tout en se blottissant dans ses bras...


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir la compagnie ! voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

Polymnia

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Wilson sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux. Il tenta de les refouler, mais elles s'écoulèrent doucement tandis qu'il souriait de plus belle à son ami. House, ému par cette vision, écarta sa tête de celle de l'oncologue pour essuyer ses joues de sa main droite pendant qu'il remontait son bras gauche au niveau des épaules de son compagnon. Celui-ci approcha lentement son visage de celui du diagnosticien et murmura: « Jamais deux sans trois... », avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Grégory...

Le diagnosticien captura tendrement la bouche de James et les deux hommes se laissèrent de nouveau aller aux sensations qui les avaient assaillies lors de leur tout premier baiser, à la différence près que cette fois-ci, _ils avaient réellement voulu s'embrasser... _Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que Wilson ne décide d'interrompre ce moment d'intimité:

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de me prendre chez toi le temps de ma convalescence ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire un peu gêné. Parce que si on continue à se comporter comme ça l'un envers l'autre, je... Disons que ça risque de devenir une... amitié plus que particulière entre nous !

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, répondit calmement le diagnosticien. Et puis si ça peut t'aider à te situer au milieu de toute l'humanité...

- De l'humanité ? Oh ! House...

- Quoi ? Tu es à la fois un homme et une femme, et même si physiquement tu peux parfaitement vivre avec tes deux sexes, il va bien falloir que tu te positionnes d'un point de vue psychologique ! Car je doute que tu parviennes à naviguer longtemps entre deux eaux...

- Oui, je sais tout ça, mais... c'est pas facile... Comme je te l'ai dit après m'être fait examiner par le docteur Spencer, je... je me sens toujours un homme, même si génétiquement c'est tout le contraire... Mais parfois, je... je me demande ce que serait ma vie si je décidais de devenir une femme à part entière... Ce serait un sacré revirement, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir changer de vie à mon âge... C'est vrai quoi, j'ai toujours vécu comme un homme, alors pourquoi voudrais-je changer du tout au tout ? D'un autre côté, le fait de devenir une femme mettrait enfin mes gènes et mon physique en accord ! Oh je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire...

- Alors ne dis rien... Donnes-toi le temps de la réflexion, et le jour où tu seras fixé, eh bien, on avisera...

- Si je décidais d'être une femme, notre relation... évoluerait peut-être vers autre chose...

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas déjà commencé à changer ?, l'interrompit House. Je te signale qu'on s'est déjà embrassé trois fois depuis la découverte de ton hermaphrodisme !

- Oui, c'est vrai... Même si je voulais le nier, je... notre relation a changé, House, c'est évident, il ne sert à rien de se voiler la face... Et si je décidais de rester un homme, tu... Enfin je... Tu nous vois sortir ensemble ?, demanda précipitamment Wilson.

- On le fait déjà, il me semble, sans parler des soirées que tu viens régulièrement passer chez moi, que ce soit pour une partie de poker ou un ciné maison ! Si tu restais tel que tu es aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas en quoi ça dérangerait les gens qu'on sorte ensemble puisque c'est déjà le cas !

- Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Même si je suis en partie une femme, il n'empêche que pour les gens, nous serions ...

- ... gays ? Oui, je crois que c'est le terme qu'on emploie pour désigner deux mecs qui font des trucs pas très catholiques ensemble !, répondit le diagnosticien d'un ton ironique.

- House..., soupira l'oncologue. Comprends-moi, je... je suis en train d'explorer les différentes options qui s'offrent à moi, et je... J'ai été marié trois fois, sans parler de toutes les femmes avec lesquelles je suis sorti entre deux...

- Euh... Excuse-moi, Jimmy, mais maintenant que tu sais que tu es une femme génétiquement parlant, tu ne devrais pas plutôt te demander si tu n'aurais pas été par le passé... une lesbienne qui s'ignorait ?

- House ! J'étais certain d'être un homme à l'époque !

- Ça je le sais, fit le diagnosticien en souriant. Mais tu as raison de te questionner comme tu le fais: ça prouve que tu es en train de digérer la découverte de ton hermaphrodisme, et ça, ça ne peut que me rassurer sur l'état de ton moral !

- Oh, je... je t'avouerais franchement que ce n'est pas trop la joie en ce moment, mais tu as raison, je... je ne cherche pas à esquiver le problème... Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix: c'est soit y faire face, soit sombrer dans la dépression et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer les dix prochaines années à pleurer sur mon sort !

- Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'investir dans les kleenex, mon courtier en bourse me l'a fortement déconseillé ! »

Wilson se mit à rire doucement et allait répondre à son confrère, lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte. L'oncologue invita le visiteur à entrer dans la chambre pendant que House reprenait ses distances avec lui – tout en restant assis dans le lit -, et les deux médecins virent ainsi arriver Cameron:

« Bonjour docteur Wilson, je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais on a besoin de House pour un patient qui vient d'arriver...

- Description des symptômes ?, l'interrompit le diagnosticien.

- Eh bien... c'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt en bonne santé... Il a fait un malaise et lorsqu'il a repris connaissance, il ne savait plus prononcer une seule phrase cohérente et surtout compréhensible par son entourage...

- Un AVC ?

- C'est d'abord ce que les ambulanciers ont pensé, mais Foreman soupçonne plutôt une pathologie d'ordre neurologique, et je serais assez tentée de le rejoindre...

- Pas de signe d'infection ?

- Rien d'apparent en tout cas, mais nous allons nous en assurer...

- OK. »

House se tourna de nouveau vers son ami et lui dit tout en se relevant du lit:

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser... Le devoir m'appelle ! »

**********

Une fois dans le couloir, Cameron s'adressa à son chef de service:

« Finalement vous n'êtes pas si irrécupérable que ça, puisque vous discutez avec l'un de vos patients !

- Alors là jeune fille je vous arrête tout de suite: premièrement, ce patient n'en est pas véritablement un puisqu'il s'agit de Wilson. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pour ainsi dire jamais un brin de causette avec vous que je ne parle à personne. Et troisièmement, le fait que vous pensiez que je suis irrécupérable me laisse carrément de marbre ! Maintenant, si on allait bosser ? », lui demanda-t-il en lui désignant du menton la porte de sa salle de réunion.

********

_Deux jours plus tard._

L'oncologue était en train de finir de ranger une pile de vêtements dans sa valise lorsque Cuddy entra dans sa chambre:

« Bonjour docteur Wilson...

- Docteur Cuddy...

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Plutôt bien, je vous remercie... Je me sens encore un peu fatigué à cause de mes petits soucis d'ordre... gynécologique, mais sinon ça va...

- Avez-vous pris une décision pour la suite de votre convalescence ?

- Eh bien... Au risque de vous décevoir, je vais aller vivre chez House...

- Chez House ?, fit la directrice avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Vous... vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui... mais je me ferai suivre par un psychologue, rassurez-vous !, s'empressa d'ajouter Wilson.

- Bon, d'accord, si vous êtes convaincu de vous y trouver bien...

- Je sais bien que House n'est pas toujours facile à vivre, mais j'ai l'habitude de ses frasques et puis cette fois, ce sera différent... Je serai chez lui en tant que patient, pas juste en ami... »

**********

_Fin de journée._

Wilson se gara devant l'immeuble de son ami et coupa le moteur, pendant que House faisait de même avec sa moto. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes entraient dans l'appartement du plus âgé. L'oncologue fut surpris de trouver le logement parfaitement rangé - surtout lorsque comme lui on connaissait House et son sens du rangement dans son bureau à Princeton-Plainsboro ! - , et posa ses affaires dans un coin du salon. Le diagnosticien se tourna vers lui et lui dit tout en enlevant sa veste de moto:

« Quand tu m'as dit il y a deux jours que tu pensais venir ici, j'ai... J'ai annulé tous mes rencards...

- Tes rencards ?

- Oui, mes rencards ! Je me suis dit que ça ferait peut-être un peu désordre si tu croisais ce soir – ou demain au réveil – une demoiselle en petite tenue qui sortirait de ma chambre...

- Oh...je vois... Tu as agi en médecin responsable, quoi..., fit Wilson avec un petit sourire.

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! Et j'ai même poussé le vice jusqu'à te faire un peu de place dans un placard ! Mais pas pour y dormir, hein, c'est juste pour y entreposer tes fringues pendant tout le temps où je devrai te supporter !

- Pardon ? »

L'oncologue avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles: Grégory House, personnage solitaire s'il en en était – surtout depuis sa rupture avec Stacy Warner -, avait fait de la place _pour ses affaires à lui_ ? Et _de son plein gré_ en plus ? Wilson enleva son manteau et l'accrocha à côté de la veste de son ami, avant de s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé:

« Tu... je... Je peux _vraiment_ déballer mes affaires _ici_ ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix émue tout en tournant la tête vers son compagnon.

- Si je te le dis !, répliqua le diagnosticien d'un air gêné, sans le regarder. Telle que je connais Cuddy, elle ne voudra pas que tu reprennes du service tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre et certaine que tu seras solide psychologiquement ! Maintenant, reste à savoir combien de temps elle te donne pour te remettre de tes émotions... Si elle estime que tu as besoin de 6 mois pour affronter de nouveau des patients, autant dire que tu ne retravailleras pas avant la fin de l'année !

- Mais ça, ce sera au psychologue d'en décider !, s'exclama Wilson. Et à moi aussi quelque part ! Si le psy me donne un avis favorable pour reprendre d'ici... un mois mettons, elle ne pourra pas s'y opposer !

- Oh, je ne crois pas qu'elle s'y opposera.... Mais elle te demandera au moins vingt fois si tu auras bien réfléchi à la question !, fit Grégory avec un petit sourire.

- House ?

- Oui ?, répondit celui-ci en tournant la tête vers son ami

- Merci..., murmura Wilson en le regardant dans les yeux.

- De quoi ?

- Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que je me suis écroulé dans ton bureau il y a quelques jours de cela !

- J'ai juste fait mon job... La différence, c'est que je ne me suis pas occupé d'un parfait inconnu, mais de toi, et je...»

Le diagnosticien aurait voulu poursuivre, mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux brillants de l'oncologue, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et ne put faire autrement que de lui rendre son sourire tandis que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Leurs lèvres s'unirent tendrement, pendant que leurs mains se cherchaient doucement. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent lentement, alors que leurs bras s'ouvraient pour se refermer sur le corps de l'autre et que House incitait timidement Wilson à s'allonger dans le canapé...


	16. Chapter 16

Salut !

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont su continuer à me lire, voici le chapitre 16 et comme p'tit cadeau de Noël avant l'heure, je vais poster les chapitres 17 et 18 dans la foulée ! Ainsi, j'aurai la tête libre pour me consacrer à d'autres histoires... commes les suites de cette fic par exemple !

Bonne lecture

Etoilia

* * *

**Chapitre 16** P'tit lime dans ce chapitre !

L'oncologue céda à la douce pression de son compagnon et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre tout en continuant à s'embrasser. James laissa une de ses mains s'égarer dans les cheveux de Grégory pendant que l'autre caressait le dos de celui-ci...

En sentant les doigts de Wilson sur sa tête, House fut pris d'un délicieux frisson qui courut tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le fit soupirer d'aise. Il lâcha les lèvres de son ami pour l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou, en prenant soin de ne pas le griffer avec sa barbe naissante. Ce fut alors au tour de James de soupirer de contentement tout en continuant à caresser le dos de son compagnon. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau et laissèrent leurs langues se découvrir l'une l'autre, pendant que leurs mains exploraient timidement leurs corps. House souleva un pan de la chemise de Wilson et y glissa ses doigts. Ce dernier, en sentant ce contact sur sa peau, décida de faire la même chose: il fit remonter le sweet-shirt de son compagnon afin de pouvoir caresser son dos. Le diagnosticien souleva davantage le vêtement de l'oncologue et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ainsi peau contre peau tout en continuant à s'embrasser.

Excité par la situation, James laissait ses doigts glisser sur le corps de Grégory, découvrant et mémorisant chaque courbe, chaque creux, lorsque l'une de ses mains vint se poser fermement sur les fesses de son compagnon:

« Oups, désolé... murmura-t-il en rougissant instantanément et en retirant prestement sa main.

- Désolé pour quoi ?, demanda House, étonné.

- Pour... ma main... baladeuse...

- Quoi, ça ?, fit le diagnosticien avec un petit sourire. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que je ne te fasse la même chose, alors ne t'excuse pas ! T'as juste été le plus rapide, c'est tout !

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que..., commença Wilson, les joues toujours empourprées.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que ça un peu vite pour moi... Plus ça vient, et plus ça... « dérape » entre nous...

- Ça, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, si on continue comme ça, il se pourrait bien qu'on se retrouve à jouer au docteur plus vite qu'on ne le pense !

- House... Je...

- Oui ?

- J'apprécie les moments qu'on passe ensemble, mais ce qui se passe entre nous depuis quelques temps... Je... je crois qu'on devrait prendre le temps de la réflexion... C'est vrai, quoi, on est amis depuis des années, et voilà que maintenant on se retrouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser ! Notre relation est en train de changer, et si on ne met pas les choses à plat tout de suite et calmement, je... Enfin, tu devines aussi bien que moi ce qui risque de se produire si on continue ce qu'on vient de commencer..., murmura Wilson. Et je... je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher entre nous sur un coup de tête...

- Mmh... Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, répondit House d'un air pensif. Moi aussi je me demande quel chemin nous sommes en train de prendre, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr: quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête...

- House...

- Appelle-moi Greg... Si on doit devenir plus intimes qu'on ne l'est déjà, autant prendre tout de suite de bonnes habitudes, non ?, dit le diagnosticien avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Wilson et de se rasseoir dans le canapé pour se rhabiller.

- Tu es déçu ?, fit l'oncologue avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Déçu ? Comment ça ?

- Oh si, je le vois bien, tu es déçu que je ne veuille pas... pousser les choses plus loin pour le moment !

- Mais non ! Pourquoi ?

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu relevé et rhabillé ?

- Parce que j'ai oublié d'accrocher mon sthétoscope sur la porte d'entrée ! C'est vrai, de quoi on aurait l'air si quelqu'un de mon équipe venait à débarquer ? Ou alors pire: un livreur de pizza ? »

Le diagnosticien récupéra sa canne au pied du canapé, se mit debout et partit en direction de la cuisine mais avant d'entrer dans ladite pièce, il se retourna et demanda à son ami:

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, répondit Wilson en remettant ses vêtements en ordre.

- OK. Euh, au fait... Est-ce que ce serait trop rapide pour toi si on dormait ensemble ? Promis, fit Grégory d'un air qui se voulait sérieux, je n'essaierai pas d'attenter à ta pudeur ! Excepté si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation, bien sûr !

- House..., murmura Wilson en riant et en secouant doucement la tête.

- Alors ?

- Tu me promets d'être un gentleman ?

- Je n'ai pas ça en magasin mais je devrais pouvoir être capable de me tenir un minimum ! De toute façon, avec tes Anglais qui sont toujours en plein débarquement, je ne risque pas de tenter une manoeuvre d'approche avant quelques jours ! Mais toi de ton côté, tu seras prié de ne pas tacher mes draps ! Ta réponse ?

- T'as une ceinture de chasteté à te mettre ? »

**********

_Le lendemain matin._

Wilson ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Après avoir regardé l'heure, il tourna la tête vers son ami et vit que celui-ci dormait encore. L'oncologue allait le réveiller, lorsqu'il se souvint à temps qu'il avait obtenu de Cuddy un jour de congé pour « installer le patient convalescent » chez lui. James sourit en repensant à la mine de chien battu que Grégory avait sortie à leur directrice, ainsi qu'aux « arguments » avancés pour justifier sa journée d'absence à l'hôpital. Il se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et partit en direction de la salle de bains.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut un Wilson douché et habillé et en train de préparer le petit déjeuner que trouva House dans sa cuisine. Contrairement à l'oncologue, le diagnosticien était encore en pyjama et n'avait pas encore procédé à ses ablutions matinales. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête de son compagnon:

« Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Cuddy s'est toujours demandé si tu n'avais pas des ours parmi tes ancêtres ! A part ça bien dormi ?, demanda-t-il en lui tendant un mug.

- Ça peut aller... Et toi, tu ne t'es jamais demandé si Cuddy n'avait pas des hyènes pour grands-mères ? », maugréa le diagnosticien avant de plonger le nez dans son café.

Après avoir bu une gorgée, House se redressa et dit en regardant son compagnon:

« T'as rien oublié ?

- Oublié ?

- Je sais qu'on a parfois une façon toute perso de se saluer le matin, mais après ce qu'on s'est dit hier – et surtout après ce que _nous avons fait ou presque_ – j'espérais que tu m'aurais dit bonjour d'une manière plus... romantique... Comme lorsqu'on s'est dit bonsoir hier...

- Oh..., fit Wilson en rougissant et en s'approchant de son compagnon pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Désolé...

- Mmmhh... C'est quand même mieux comme ça, non ?

- Oui..., murmura l'oncologue, les joues toujours rouges.

- Alors, cette première nuit ensemble ? T'es toujours pucelle, non ?

- House !

- Ben quoi ? Tu m'avais demandé de me comporter de façon civilisée, et c'est que j'ai fait ! Je n'ai pas cherché à cueillir ta petite fleur !

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as été très correct avec moi hier soir..., répondit Wilson en souriant. Tu m'as longuement embrassé avant de me demander si tu pouvais vérifier la souplesse de mon hymen...

- Simple anticipation pour l'avenir !, fit House en souriant à son tour.

- Mouais... Le docteur Spencer m'a dit que mon hymen était non seulement encore intact, mais qu'en plus il semblait tellement souple qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il se déchire au moment de la défloration ! Enfin... dans l'hypothèse où j'aurais un jour des rapports comme une femme...

- T'as bien l'intention d'essayer quand même, rassure-moi ?

- Oui... Un jour, oui...

- Et avec moi j'espère ?, l'interrompit House.

- Oui, bien sûr..., murmura Wilson en rougissant de nouveau.

- Parce que ce serait bête de ne pas essayer au moins une fois pour voir ! Jimmy, tu as la chance incroyable de pouvoir comparer !

- Comparer !

- Oui bon d'accord..., La première fois est rarement merveilleuse pour les femmes puisqu'il faut un certain temps pour apprendre à avoir du plaisir sexuel, n'empêche que ça pourrait être une révélation pour toi !

- Va savoir..., fit l'oncologue, songeur, tout en buvant une gorgée de café. Je pense que j'ai envie d'essayer, mais... quand je serai prêt.

- Bien sûr..., répondit House. Il n'a jamais été question pour moi de te forcer en quoi que ce soit, surtout pour ce genre de chose... Et pour que ce soit bien clair entre nous, ne t'inquiètes pas du temps qu'il te faudra pour te sentir prêt à... tenter l'expérience, je saurai attendre..., poursuivit le diagnosticien avant de capturer les lèvres de son compagnon. Surtout si tu te montres très câlin comme hier soir...»


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

_Une semaine plus tard._

Wilson était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il releva les yeux et s'exclama:

« Docteur Tcheng, bonjour !

- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit l'acupuncteur en faisant un petit signe de la tête. Je sors de ma troisième séance avec votre ami et il m'a dit que vous étiez ici à l'hôpital, mais qu'en ce moment vous étiez... en « vacances particulières », selon ses termes ?

- Oh, euh... oui... Effectivement, je suis... comment dire... mon état de santé actuel nécessite une période de repos...

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, docteur Wilson, mais vous ne seriez pas... dépressif tout de même ?, fit le Chinois d'une voix inquiète.

- Moi ? Non ! Non, non, c'est juste que... J'ai besoin de faire un peu le point sur ma vie et... Oh et puis zut, je peux bien vous en parler, à vous... Quelques-uns de mes confrères sont déjà au courant, alors... Vous voulez bien fermer la porte, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, docteur Wilson. »

L'oncologue raconta alors à l'acupuncteur ce qui lui était arrivé au cours des deux dernières semaines: la découverte de son hermaphrodisme, son examen gynécologique... Il soupira et reprit:

« Maintenant vous savez pourquoi je suis en arrêt, docteur Tcheng... Ma directrice ainsi que le docteur Megan Reeves – la psychologue qui me suit – pensent que je ne suis pas encore assez fort psychologiquement pour reprendre le travail... Je peux venir à l'hôpital accomplir des tâches administratives, ou éventuellement pratiquer des analyses en laboratoire, mais à la condition expresse que je ne rencontre aucun patient ! Si tout va bien, je devrais retrouver mes patients d'ici la fin du mois, voire début avril !

- La vie nous réserve parfois de drôles de surprises..., fit le Chinois d'un air songeur.

- A qui le dites-vous !

- Et vos maux de ventre, vous en avez encore ?

- Non, j'en ai eu de temps en temps pendant les cinq jours de... mes... règles... Quand j'y repense, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi certaines femmes sont malades pendant cette période-là !

- Vous savez que l'acupuncture peut neutraliser les douleurs gynécologiques ?

- Vraiment ?, fit Wilson, surpris et intéressé.

- Bien sûr ! De même que ma discipline peut aider votre ami à ne plus souffrir de sa jambe, elle pourrait aussi vous soulager ! A moins que vous n'ayez décidé de prendre la pilule ou autre contraceptif hormonal...

- Non, je ne prends rien... du moins pour l'instant, répondit l'oncologue. Je dois déjà rencontrer ma directrice – qui est aussi endocrinologue – pour un traitement destiné à me faire retrouver mon taux de testostérone d'avant l'andropause... Le docteur Spencer – le gynécologue qui me suit – m'a dit qu'il existait des pilules micro dosées, mais je... Je crois que le fait de prendre la pilule voudrait dire que... quelque part, je me sens femme alors que pour le moment je me sens toujours homme...

- Il n'est déjà pas si simple de se situer en tant qu'homme ou femme dans ce monde, alors que dire d'une personne qui est née... avec une jambe de chaque côté de la barrière ?, dit doucement Tcheng.

- C'est tout à fait ça !, répondit Wilson en souriant.

- Autrement, docteur Wilson, j'étais également venu vous poser une question: avez-vous remarqué un léger changement dans l'attitude de votre ami ? Je sais bien que nous n'en sommes qu'à trois séances à ce jour, mais je pense que mes aiguilles ont déjà commencé à agir... J'ai toujours eu le... « feeling » comme vous dites, pour ce genre de choses...

- Un changement ? Dans quel sens ? Est-ce qu'il prend moins de Vicodine, c'est ça ?

- Pas seulement..., répondit l'acupuncteur. Je voudrais savoir si vous avez remarqué un changement, même très petit, dans son comportement: est-ce qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres, par exemple, a-t-il un peu plus le goût de vivre ? »

L'oncologue aurait bien voulu répondre à son confrère que depuis quelques temps House et lui avaient débuté une relation qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'amical, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas confier une telle chose à un parfait inconnu, aussi sympathique et compréhensif fut-il ! Wilson se contenta donc d'afficher un petit sourire en coin et s'apprêtait à donner une réponse circonstanciée, lorsque deux coups retentirent contre la porte de son bureau avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur le diagnosticien:

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! Moi qui venais chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de mon camarade après avoir été votre jouet pendant une demi-heure, et voilà que je vous retrouve dans son bureau ! Non mais vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi ou quoi ? Ou alors il est là en consultation, et dans ce cas, je tiens ma revanche ?, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Wilson.

- Euh... Je te rappelle que je suis en arrêt, House... Si le docteur Tcheng se trouve dans mon bureau, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est venu me saluer !

- Wilson ne vous avait pas trouvé un cancer quelque part ?, demanda le diagnosticien au Chinois.

- Effectivement, répondit calmement celui-ci en souriant. Votre ami et confrère avait détecté chez moi des cellules suspectes au niveau de ma prostate, mais heureusement pour moi cela a été pris à temps ! Toutefois, comme j'étais surpris de ne plus l'avoir comme médecin traitant, je suis passé le voir pour le saluer !

- Du coup je lui ai expliqué le pourquoi de mon arrêt de travail... Et le docteur Tcheng était en train de me dire qu'il pouvait éventuellement soigner mes maux de ventre lorsque tu as débarqué !

- Dites-moi, docteur House, dit l'acupuncteur, avez-vous essayé d'appliquer ma suggestion ?

- Ma Vicodine en p'tits sachets ? », fit l'intéressé en grimaçant.

Devant l'air étonné de Wilson, le diagnosticien enchaîna:

« Notre bon vieux Tcheng ici présent m'a suggéré de mettre ma dose journalière actuelle de comprimés – soit 9 – dans un sachet chaque matin et de vérifier le soir combien il m'en reste. Il prétend que ses aiguilles me font déjà de l'effet alors que nous venons juste d'avoir une troisième séance ensemble !

- Vous l'avez fait ?, demanda l'acupuncteur

- J'avoue que votre proposition m'a quelque peu intrigué, alors j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu... depuis ce matin !

- Combien de comprimés avez-vous déjà consommé habituellement à ce moment de la journée ?, dit le Chinois.

- Mmmh... Voyons voir... Il est 15 heures, généralement à cette heure j'en suis à ... cinq gélules à peu près...

- Et vous avez bien mis 9 comprimés ce matin dans votre sachet ?, reprit l'acupuncteur.

- Oui. Je vous l'ai dit, votre suggestion m'intrigue mais je la tente juste pour le fun, car je suis persuadé qu'à l'heure où je vous cause, il ne me reste plus que 4 comprimés en poche ! Enfin... dans le sachet, hein, pas dans le flacon !

- Peux-tu nous montrer ton sachet, alors ?, demanda Wilson

- Pas de problème ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, House sortit prestement de la poche de sa veste un petit sac en plastique qu'il brandit fièrement sous le nez de ses deux confrères:

« Je vous l'avais dit ! Il m'en reste quatre !

- Tu es sûr ?; fit Wilson, intrigué. Parce que moi...j'en vois cinq !

- Apprends à compter, Jimmy ! Ou alors prends rendez-vous avec ton ophtalmo, ta myopie reprend du service j'ai l'impression !, fit le diagnosticien d'une voix moqueuse.

- Navré de vous contredire, docteur House, intervint Tcheng, mais... moi aussi, je vois cinq comprimés dans votre sachet... »

Surpris, le diagnosticien regarda alors plus attentivement ce qu'il tenait en main et la vérité le frappa de plein fouet: il y avait bien _cinq comprimés_ et non pas _quatre... _Il remit le sachet dans sa poche, fit demi-tour et partit en direction de la porte du bureau. Une fois dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, il se retourna et s'adressa à Wilson:

« Je te laisse, mes larbins m'attendent... et... je finis à 17 heures aujourd'hui, alors tu seras prié de ne pas me faire poireauter... »

**********

_Le soir même._

Lorsque Wilson entra dans l'appartement, il trouva son ami dans le salon, assis dans le canapé, l'air renfrogné. La télévision était allumée mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention. L'oncologue se défit de son manteau et de son porte-documents, et alla rejoindre le diagnosticien. Celui-ci lui adressa un bref regard avant de fixer de nouveau l'écran de télévision. James se cala confortablement dans le canapé, puis, tournant la tête vers son compagnon:

« Un comprimé de Vicodine en moins, c'est génial... Ça veut dire que l'acupuncture te fait de l'effet...

- Mouais... Si tu le dis, grogna House, toujours l'air renfrogné.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non...

- House...

- Greg..., l'interrompit le diagnosticien en le regardant. Au boulot, c'est House... Ici, maintenant c'est Greg...

- Bon... Greg, tu comptes me faire la tête toute la soirée, alors que je n'y suis pour rien si tu as ingurgité un comprimé de moins que d'habitude ?

- Non... C'est juste que...

- Quoi ? Tu ne supportes pas le fait que l'acupuncture ait pu avoir de l'effet sur toi, à ton corps défendant ? C'est ça ?

- Franchement, tu me vois me passer de Vicodine, après ce que j'ai eu à la jambe ?

- Franchement ? Oui. Si Tcheng a su se passer d'anti-douleurs - alors que Dieu sait s'il a vécu un véritable martyre avec tous ces éclats d'obus !, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu n'y parviendrais pas alors que tu souffres d'un mal similaire !

- Tu m'en crois vraiment capable ? »

House avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix mal assurée, un peu comme s'il avait... peur ? Wilson observa attentivement son ami et vit dans son regard que celui-ci, malgré les airs peu avenants qu'il avait coutume d'arborer, était en réalité effrayé à l'idée de se passer de ce qui faisait son quotidien depuis quelques années et auquel il avait eu tant de mal à s'habituer. L'oncologue se pencha alors vers son compagnon et captura ses lèvres pendant que sa main gauche allait se placer sur la joue du diagnosticien et qu'il lui murmurait:

« Oui... Je crois aussi que pour réussir, tu as besoin de te sentir rassuré, soutenu, c'est ce que je me suis toujours efforcé de faire pendant toutes ces années, et encore plus maintenant... »

Le diagnosticien baissa les yeux, sa bouche formant un petit sourire en coin tandis que ses bras se refermaient doucement sur le corps de son ami pour l'attirer contre lui:

« Et sinon, à part ça, comment tu te sens, toi ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu commences à avoir des envies de jardinage ?

- De jardinage ?, dit Wilson, intrigué, avant de comprendre le sous-entendu: « Oh ! Greg...

- Ben quoi... Je t'avouerais franchement que depuis quelques jours déjà, je me fais du bien tous les matins sous la douche en pensant à ce qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux...

- Quoi ?, fit l'oncologue en rougissant, complètement interloqué.

- Oui je sais, je suis un gros obsédé, mais faut dire aussi que tu ne m'aides pas non plus à avoir de chastes pensées !, ajouta House en serrant un peu plus le corps de son compagnon contre lui.

- Franchement, je crois que je serais moins choqué si tu m'avais annoncé que tu as un cancer des testicules !, s'exclama Wilson, les joues toujours cramoisies.

- Ah ben merci, c'est sympa ! Moi qui voulais aborder « le » sujet entre nous d'une façon disons... délicate, c'est réussi !

- Désolé..., dit l'oncologue d'une petite voix en souriant.

- Mmh... Et tu comptes faire quoi pour rattraper le coup ?

- Eh bien... je pourrais commencer par ça... », murmura Wilson en embrassant son compagnon dans le cou.

Le diagnosticien se mit à soupirer de contentement et entreprit de caresser le dos de l'oncologue tout en déposant de petits baisers dans ses cheveux. Wilson souleva la chemise de House et celui-ci frissonna en sentant les mains de son ami sur sa peau. James poursuivit ses caresses tout en continuant d'embrasser son compagnon dans le cou puis sur les lèvres, avant de lui ôter sa veste. Grégory fit alors de même avec celle de l'oncologue. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, chacun cherchant dans le regard de l'autre l'assentiment pour aller plus loin...

D'une main légèrement tremblante, le plus jeune commença à déboutonner la chemise du diagnosticien et à embrasser sa poitrine. House songea alors que le meilleur moyen de mettre son compagnon à l'aise – et par conséquent d'arriver à ses fins ! - était de l'encourager à prendre l'initiative. Il se cala confortablement dans le canapé et incita Wilson à s'asseoir sur lui. Tout en embrassant ce dernier, Grégory parvint à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et à lui retirer complètement. Le diagnosticien profita de la situation pour poser ses mains sur les fesses de James et frotter le bassin de celui-ci contre le sien, ce qui fit réagir l'oncologue:

« Oh mon dieu, tu ... enfin tu...

- Oui, c'est bien ce que tu penses... J'ai bien une érection, et il ne tient qu'à toi d'en profiter si tu le souhaites...

- Je... oh mon dieu... Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour on serait là, tous les deux, sur le point de... Ooh ! »

Wilson ne put achever sa phrase, car House avait entrepris de sucer l'un de ses tétons pendant que l'une des mains s'occupait de l'autre. Le diagnosticien s'interrompit quelques instants et reprit avec un sourire gourmand:

« Mmh... Que dirais-tu si on se mettait vraiment à l'aise ? Les pieds nus et... avec les vêtements qu'on souhaitera garder... ou pas ?

- D'accord... », répondit l'oncologue en capturant les lèvres de son compagnon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18** **ATTENTION LEMON !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient pieds nus. House était resté assis dans le canapé et s'était juste contenté d'envoyer valser ses baskets et ses chaussettes, pendant que Wilson s'était relevé pour se mettre à l'aise. L'oncologue revint s'asseoir sur le diagnosticien, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin, et l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres. Grégory posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon et les fit doucement glisser vers la boucle de ceinture de James. Alors qu'il commençait à défaire le cran de ladite ceinture, il sentit les mains de l'oncologue se poser sur les siennes:

« Greg, attends... Pas ici... Pas dans le salon... Si ma première fois doit avoir lieu ce soir, j'aimerais être bien... installé, dans le lit si tu préfères ! Tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr... Et à vrai dire, je pensais moi aussi à migrer dans la chambre... le canapé n'est pas franchement un meuble adapté pour ce genre d'usage ! En revanche...

- Quoi donc ?

- Rien ne nous empêche de nous déshabiller complètement ici, non ? Et il sera toujours temps par la suite de revenir dans le salon récupérer nos fringues !

- Euh... Si tu le permets, j'aimerais garder mon pantalon jusqu'à la chambre, histoire que je puisse me rhabiller un minimum avant d'en sortir...

- OK. Je crois que je vais faire pareil que toi... »

House attrapa sa canne et les deux hommes se levèrent du canapé. Alors que le diagnosticien commençait à avancer, Wilson se mit face à lui et, tout en posant les mains sur ses bras:

« Tu saurais te passer de ta canne pour aller jusqu'à la chambre ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Serait-il possible que tu la mettes à ton bras pour que je puisse te prendre par la main ?, demanda l'oncologue en lui tendant les mains avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, je peux essayer... Mais ça risque de prendre un certain temps... », répondit Grégory en prenant les mains de son compagnon dans les siennes.

Les deux hommes se mirent donc à avancer lentement, l'un en face de l'autre, Wilson se retournant de temps à autre pour pouvoir les guider tous deux jusqu'à la chambre. Tous les cinq pas environ, House faisait stopper son compagnon, autant pour l'embrasser que pour reposer sa jambe. En arrivant dans le couloir, Grégory plaqua James contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en laissant ses mains parcourir son corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit l'oncologue le pousser pour inverser les rôles et il se retrouva à son tour dos à la cloison pendant que son ami – futur amant, plus exactement – l'embrassait avec fougue et défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture:

« Je croyais que tu voulais attendre qu'on soit dans la chambre..., dit le diagnosticien avec un petit sourire.

- Nous sommes juste à côté de la porte..., murmura l'oncologue tout contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Dans ce cas...Tu permets que j'en fasse autant avec toi ?

- Mmmhhh..., grogna doucement Wilson dont la bouche était en train de migrer vers l'une des épaules de Grégory.

- OK..., fit le diagnosticien en prenant son compagnon par les hanches. Mettons-nous donc à l'ais.... »

House sentit la fin de sa phrase se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'oncologue caresser sa virilité à travers le tissu de son boxer. Alors qu'il enlevait le cran de la ceinture de son compagnon, celui-ci lui dit d'un petit air mutin:

« Dis-moi... C'est une impression ou tu as un peu... ramolli depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Je t'avais dit qu'il me faudrait un certain temps pour marcher sans canne jusqu'à la chambre !, s'exclama Grégory en souriant. Mais tu vas vite arranger ça... non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Wilson captura ses lèvres, colla son corps contre le sien et se mit à bouger lascivement son bassin contre le sien pendant que ses mains partaient se poser sur les fesses de House qui murmura contre la bouche de son compagnon:

« Mmhhhh.... Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait... On peut entrer dans la chambre maintenant ou je te fais ton affaire dans le couloir ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient allongés dans le lit, l'oncologue sur le diagnosticien. Grégory caressait doucement le dos de James pour le détendre tout en l'embrassant, car il sentait que celui-ci devenait nerveux. De son côté, Wilson s'efforçait de respirer profondément afin de lutter contre la peur qui s'insinuait en lui depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre: même s'il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux à la perspective de perdre sa... « virginité féminine ». Le diagnosticien, qui connaissait bien son compagnon, interrompit ses baisers et lui demanda:

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ce soir ?

- Oui... C'est juste que... j'angoisse un peu à l'idée de me faire... pénétrer... Oui, je sais c'est idiot, mais...

- Ce n'est pas idiot, Jimmy, l'interrompit House. Même si tu sais comment les choses vont se dérouler, il est parfaitement normal que tu appréhendes ce moment... Rares sont les personnes qui n'ont pas la trouille au moment d'avoir leur tout premier rapport sexuel, en particulier les filles ! Il faut dire aussi que la déchirure de l'hymen n'est pas anodin comme événement...

- Justement... Je... J'ai peur d'avoir mal... Même si le docteur Spencer m'a assuré que de ce côté-là je n'avais pas de souci à me faire, je... je flippe quand même...

- Je sais... Ton corps a commencé à se raidir dès qu'on est entré dans la chambre... Et à dire vrai, je préfère que tu me dises que tu as peur, ça prouve que tu as une certaine considération pour la partie féminine de ta personne... Si tu étais resté parfaitement détendu, là j'aurais trouvé ça bizarre...

- Greg...

- Oui ?

- J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que... tu iras doucement...

- Prêt à faire connaissance avec la bête, alors ? »

House invita Wilson à se relever et, tout en s'embrassant tendrement, les deux hommes achevèrent de se dévêtir... L'oncologue rassura et réconforta le diagnosticien qui souhaitait garder son pantalon baissé à hauteur de ses cuisses pour cacher la cause de sa claudication. Les deux médecins étaient maintenant entièrement nus, et chacun découvrait l'autre dans toute sa splendeur, lorsque le plus jeune souffla:

« Oh mon Dieu...

- Quoi ?, dit Grégory, intrigué.

- Tu... Belle... « bête », en effet..., murmura Wilson en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Tu la trouves si grosse que ça?, fit le diagnosticien en regardant sa virilité fièrement dressée. Je suis pourtant dans la moyenne, si tu veux tout savoir ! Mon engin semble avoir les mêmes dimensions que le tien si je ne m'abuse...

- Tu crois ?, interrogea l'oncologue en approchant son bassin de celui de son compagnon. Ah oui... C'est drôle, mais j'ai cru que... Oh je suis désolé... Je flippe tellement que tout me paraît...

- Enorme ?, demanda House avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, répondit Wilson en riant doucement, ce qui l'aida à se détendre.

- Oh... Mais c'est qu'il me flatte, celui-là !

- Greg..., murmura l'oncologue en riant toujours.

- Quoi ? Et puis arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais pendant toutes ces années où tu as couché avec des femmes, tu n'en as jamais envoyé une seule à l'hôpital pour déchirure vaginale que je sache ! Alors pourquoi aurais-tu peur de cette partie de ma personne ? En plus je serai doux comme un agneau, c'est ta première fois, je tiens à cueillir délicatement ta petite fleur !

- House !

- Bien, maintenant que tu es un peu plus détendu, que dirais-tu si je tentais une approche disons... préparatoire ?

- C'est-à-dire?

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre, écarte les jambes et soulève un peu ton bassin... Les préliminaires, ça devrait te parler, non ? »

L'oncologue fit ce que son compagnon lui demandait, non sans un peu d'appréhension. Le diagnosticien s'allongea entre les jambes de James et écarta doucement ses fesses pour découvrir l'objet de son désir:

« Ton vagin est un peu humide... Apparemment tu lubrifies, mais pas encore assez pour que j'y fasse mon entrée !

- Tu penses qu'on va devoir utiliser du lubrifiant ?

- Pas forcément... Je vais déjà te stimuler comme il faut, ensuite on verra bien si ton corps réagit ! Et si ça ne va pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit ! »

House humidifia deux des doigts de sa main droite et entreprit de caresser délicatement l'entrée du vagin de Wilson, ce qui eut pour effet sur celui-ci de le détendre et d'ouvrir ainsi doucement son intimité. Le diagnosticien, satisfait de ce premier résultat, poursuivit sur sa lancée: il donna un petit coup de langue au même endroit - ce qui fit pousser un « Oh » de surprise à Wilson - , et commença peu à peu à embrasser et lécher la féminité de son compagnon. Après quelques secondes, sentant que James se détendait lentement mais sûrement, il le prévint qu'il allait tenter de le pénétrer avec un doigt afin d'écarter en douceur ses parois vaginales. L'oncologue ayant donné son assentiment, Grégory remouilla son index et glissa délicatement à l'intérieur tout en continuant à lécher l'entrée du vagin.

Les gémissements qui s'échappèrent de Wilson indiquèrent au diagnosticien que les préliminaires produisaient l'effet escompté: James se détendait progressivement, son vagin lubrifiait peu à peu, les parois de celui-ci s'ouvraient doucement... House, excité par cette vision, inspira profondément et dit en soupirant:

« Jimmy... J'ai très envie de toi...

- Moi aussi, Greg..., répondit Wilson en se retournant à demi. Et je pense que je suis prêt maintenant...

- Je le crois aussi..., fit le diagnosticien en se redressant dans le lit et en se dirigeant vers sa table de nuit pour y prendre un préservatif.

- Greg...

- Oui ?

- Ce serait possible que tu me pénètres par devant ? J'aimerais... j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser...

- Bien sûr... »

Wilson se coucha alors sur le dos et écarta les jambes, pendant que House s'assurait que le préservatif était bien en place avant de s'allonger sur son amant. Le diagnosticien demanda à celui-ci de soulever ses testicules afin de faciliter la pénétration, et lui suggéra également de se caresser la verge afin de s'exciter au maximum et de permettre – qui sait ? - l'apparition du plaisir sexuel. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un court instant, puis l'oncologue fit signe de la tête au diagnosticien. Celui-ci inspira profondément et, se positionnant correctement devant l'intimité de Wilson, le pénétra doucement. L'oncologue ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise, ce qui fit réagir son partenaire:

« Tout va bien ?, demanda House d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui, oui... C'est juste que... j'ai senti comme une déchirure... Je n'ai pas eu mal, mais ça m'a fait bizarre...

- Je comprends... Donc pas de douleur, ni de sensation de brûlure ?

- Non... Juste la sensation de... de t'avoir en moi..., fit Wilson en rougissant.

- Bien... Alors dans ce cas je te propose ceci: on reste dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, le temps que tu t'habitues à la chose, et ensuite tu te mettras sur moi afin de pouvoir te caresser plus facilement ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-D'accord... », murmura l'oncologue en capturant ses lèvres.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent tendrement et se laissèrent emporter par le désir. James se surprit à gémir et à ressentir des sensations lesquelles, même si elles n'étaient pas fortes au point de parvenir à l'orgasme, étaient loin d'être désagréables. De plus, le fait de voir Grégory allongé sur lui en train de lui faire l'amour était terriblement excitant. Le diagnosticien, quant à lui, n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose se produirait un jour ! Il prenait véritablement son pied mais s'assurait tout de même que son partenaire y trouvait également son compte. House était appuyé au maximum sur ses avant-bras afin de ménager sa jambe le plus possible, mais il commençait à fatiguer, aussi demanda-t-il à Wilson d'inverser les positions.

L'oncologue se retrouva alors assis sur son amant, lequel prit sa main pour l'encourager à se caresser le pénis. Mais James avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait faire: il se pencha en avant et étendit ses jambes vers l'arrière, de façon à ce que son bassin soit collé contre celui de Grégory. Wilson entreprit de frotter son sexe contre le ventre de ce dernier, ce qui lui permettait de se masturber tout en ayant les mains libres pour caresser son amant. Les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent complètement aux sensations qu'ils éprouvaient, laissant échapper un petit gémissement de temps en temps. L'oncologue sentait qu'il allait bientôt se lâcher; il regarda vers la table de nuit et aperçut une boîte de mouchoirs. Mais avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, sa semence s'était répandue sur le ventre et la poitrine du diagnosticien, tandis qu'il sentait son vagin se contracter et se relâcher plusieurs fois de suite. Quant à Grégory, surpris par l'éjaculation de James aussi bien que par ses spasmes vaginaux, il ne put faire autrement que d'atteindre l'orgasme à son tour.

Les deux hommes restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour eux de reprendre leurs esprits, lorsque Wilson sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. House le fit alors basculer sur le lit de façon à se retrouver sur lui, se retira doucement et s'empressa d'attraper des mouchoirs pour essuyer son torse et y déposer le préservatif. Une fois nettoyé, il se tourna vers son amant, qui s'était assis entre-temps et qui pleurait pour de bon. Grégory le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement, pendant que James s'efforçait de sécher ses larmes:

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, tout va bien et pourtant je suis là à pleurer...

- Tout va bien, Jimmy... C'est une réaction normale que tu as là... Ton corps a vécu deux événements aujourd'hui: la perte de sa virginité féminine et son premier véritable orgasme vaginal...

- Quoi ?

- Oui, tu as bien entendu... Lorsque tu as éjaculé, ton vagin s'est contracté en même temps... Oh, je crois que ce n'était pas la première fois, simplement jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu ne pouvais pas t'en rendre compte pour deux raisons...

- Comment ça ? D'après toi, j'aurais déjà eu des orgasmes vaginaux ?, demanda Wilson, intrigué, entre deux sanglots.

- Oui. Sachant que tu es hermaphrodite, il ne serait pas insensé de penser que ton pénis peut aussi être considéré comme un clitoris géant... Ce qui fait que lorsque tu éjacules, ton vagin réagit en se contractant. Et les deux raisons pour lesquelles tu ne t'en es jamais aperçu avant ce soir, c'est tout simplement parce que tu ignorais l'existence de tes organes génitaux féminins et qu'ensuite... eh bien... tu n'avais pas un amant vigoureux pour... remplir ce vide intime en toi !

- Ce vide intime... Oh, Greg !

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité !, fit House en souriant. Alors, déçu d'être parti à la découverte de ton Moi féminin ?

- Mmmhhh... Franchement ?, dit Wilson qui recommençait à sourire malgré quelques larmes qui coulaient encore.

- Oui !

- Eh bien... Je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour, mais... Gregory House, tu es une affaire au lit !

- Ho ho ! Dois-je comprendre que je me suis montré à la hauteur ?

- Mmmh... Oui...

- Waoh ! Rien que pour ça, ça mériterait que je te dispense de préparer le dîner ce soir !

- Trop aimable ! », répondit Wilson en souriant.

**********

_EPILOGUE – Deux mois plus tard._

Les deux médecins étaient en train de regarder la télévision, confortablement installés dans le canapé. Grégory était allongé, la tête sur les genoux de James, lequel avait posé l'une de ses mains juste au-dessus du front de son compagnon, tandis que l'autre reposait sur la poitrine du diagnosticien. Depuis leur toute première étreinte, les deux hommes avaient vu leur relation évoluer petit à petit: Wilson était en train de s'installer définitivement chez House, et ce d'autant plus que son divorce – le partage des biens notamment - était maintenant définitivement réglé. Le diagnosticien et l'oncologue n'en avaient pas véritablement parlé, mais tous deux avaient conscience que des sentiments étaient en train de se développer entre eux.

James savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Grégory pour apprivoiser toutes ces émotions nouvelles pour lui, mais House semblait se faire tout doucement à l'idée de former un couple avec lui. Bien sûr, le diagnosticien était toujours égal à lui-même – notamment au travail - , toutefois l'oncologue avait remarqué de légers changements dans son attitude: son amant souriait un peu plus, mais surtout il essayait de s'appuyer davantage sur sa jambe droite... Les vingt séances d'acupuncture imposées par Cuddy avec Monsieur Tcheng touchaient à leur fin; Wilson s'était donc attendu à ce que son compagnon pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement et pourtant... House avait surpris tout le monde en déclarant vouloir continuer à se faire « aiguiller » pendant encore quelques temps ! James sourit en songeant que Grégory, après deux mois d'acupuncture, était parvenu l'air de rien à passer de 9 comprimés de Vicodine par jour à 7, parfois 6...

L'oncologue en était là de ses pensées, lorsque la voix de son amant le ramena à la réalité:

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

- Oh, à des tas de choses... A tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ces deux derniers mois... Mon hermaphrodisme, mon traitement hormonal pour retrouver mon taux de testostérone d'avant l'andropause, et surtout nous deux...

- Quoi, nous deux ?

- Eh bien... Depuis ta toute première séance d'acupuncture, je trouve que... tu es mieux dans ta peau...

- Mouais... Possible...

- Et je trouve aussi que... nous avons une relation qui a pas mal changé... De simples amis, nous sommes passés à amis proches, et maintenant... je crois qu'on peut dire... qu'on est...vraiment très proches...

- Un genre de couple, en quelque sorte...

- Oui..., fit Wilson en souriant.

- C'est vrai que notre relation n'a plus rien d'amical, surtout depuis le fameux soir où j'ai fait de toi une femme, si je puis dire !

- Justement, en parlant de ce soir-là... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis, et... je crois que j'ai fait mon choix, ...

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**


End file.
